Not Just a Memory
by Partners-N-Crime
Summary: By chance, Keiichi finds what he thinks to be an outsider in the village. He takes it upon himself to nurse the injured back to health and keep him safe from the people who want to take him away. Satoshi's wanted for running. Keiichi doesn't care. K/S
1. Found

**A/N: This isn't an AU. The descrip makes it kinda sound like it is, but I promise you it's not.**

**I'm quite tired at 3:30 am. It's been awhile since I started an actual story (no this isn't a one-shot? Surprised?). So...I'm starting this baby. HOPEFULLY it won't take a YEAR to finish, like my last sorry excuse for a story. XD I'm pretty into this story so far (ish...I got kinda lazy ((expect editing)) since it's...early. Happy 11/11/11 everyone) so it shouldn't take TOOOOO long to finish. -shot- pfffffffff. **

**Anyway, reviews help me update faster, so...want an update? Leave a review :D What? Bribery you say? Of course it's not bribery...crazy people...**

**Oh, this IS Keiichi/Satoshi btw, so if you don't like yaoi, leave now XD Rating will change, I'm sure. I'm a perv. XD**

* * *

><p>He ran through the woods, guided only by the faint moonlight above. His tender bare feet ached as he ran across the rock-strewn earth, kicking up leaves and sticks as he went. The cold autumn air that was quickly fading to winter whipped through his thin clothes, stinging his usually sheltered body. These things were the farthest things from his mind now. He needed to go faster. Adrenaline pumped through his body, cajoling him to press harder. His legs began to feel lighter the more he ran. He was too desperate. He couldn't back down now.<p>

Not far behind him, footsteps could be heard. Heavy boots trampled the ground, crushing the fallen leaves beneath them. Beams of light were directed in no particular direction as they ran, searching for what was lost. They couldn't afford to loose him. Things would only grow complicated if he really managed to escape.

He kept running. He could see streetlights up ahead. Someone could help him, right? People…People would save him from the monsters behind him. Focused completely on his target he kept running. Bits of relief washed over him the closer he got. His legs were gaining feeling again, which wasn't good. They were wobbly and jello-like. They hadn't been in much use since now, which didn't help.

His foot caught on a rock. He didn't have enough stability to keep himself up and he fell to the ground, twisting his ankle in the process. He bit his lip so he couldn't cry out in pain. He couldn't let himself be found, especially now. He couldn't fight back now.

He took seconds to recover before trying to stand to his feet. When the slightest bit of weight was added to the ankle, pain shot through his entire body. He was as good as crippled. His face kissed the ground again. Even his arms were giving out on him now. He looked up to see the streetlights so close to him. So close… He reached out in a fruitless attempt to grab something that wasn't there. He closed his eyes. He could hear boots. They were close.

x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Maebara Keiichi was sprawled across his couch, TV remote in hand as he mindlessly flipped through the channels.

"Boring…boring…stupid…boring…"

He grimaced. Sitting up he turned the TV off and threw the remote on the ground.

"Geez, why does everything on TV suddenly suck?" He muttered and scratched the back of his head. He sat there for a moment, in total silence, as he pondered on what he wanted to do. He rocked forward off the couch and stood. He took a minute to stretch before lazing off to the kitchen. He could eat a snack while he thought of some way to entertain himself. He was rummaging through the cabinets looking for something good to snack on when a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. He jumped a little and looked outside his window. The moon was almost covered by rain clouds.

"Well, that doesn't look good." The brunette commented before going back to his search for food. After five minutes of debating, he finally went with the chips. By then, it had started sprinkling outside. Low thunder erupted followed by flashes of lightning.

"Damn, I thought the weatherman said no rain tonight…So unreliable." Keiichi grumped as he strolled out of the kitchen, bag of chips in hand. Right as he sat back down on the couch, the phone rang. Keiichi's face went from perfectly pleased to annoyed in no time at all. He set his chips up and rocked to his feet again. He muttered some angry gibberish about how 'he'd just sat down' and 'who would be calling at this time of night?'.

"Hello?" He answered the phone a bit hesitantly.

"Ah, Keiichi!"

"Mom?" The brunette asked the in receiver, puzzled. "Why're you calling at," Keiichi glanced over his shoulder at the clock, "12:30?"

"Ah, I'm sorry sweetie did I wake you up?" She asked. Keiichi instantly took pity on her.

"Nah, I was still up. I'm just giving you a hard time." He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. His mom laughed a little before talking again.

"I just called to tell you we probably won't be home for another couple of days. Your dad's art seems to be selling quite well here and we think a few extra days and we could have it all sold."

Keiichi's eyes widened. They had taken quite a few of his dad's…er…masterpieces…to the city in hope to make some more money. Keiichi was glad to hear they were doing well.

"That's great, Mom. Tell Dad I said congrats. Take as many days as ya need." He reassured her.

"Ohh, I hate to leave you alone for so long like that…Will you be okay?"

Keiichi rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Course I will Mom. I'm not five anymore you know."

He could hear his mother sigh.

"…You're right…Just, make sure you eat well."

"I will, Mom."

"If you need anything, just as Rena-chan. I'm sure she'll be able to help."

"I will, Mom."

"…Alright…Now, before I go, did you remember to take out the trash?"

The brunette teen stared at the overflowing trash can in front of him.

"…Maybe."

"Do it."

Keiichi sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I will."

His mom giggled.

"I love you, Keiichi."

"Love you." Keiichi muttered and hung up the phone. He sighed and stared at the trash. He looked over at the window again and watched the lightning streak across the sky. It was only going to get worse. Aggravated teen picked up the garbage and stuffed it all into the trash bag. He hefted the heavy bag over his shoulder and went to put on his shoes. He slipped them on and unlatched his door. Opening it, he looked outside. It was sprinkling. He could have sworn the temperature was at least 40 degrees lower out there then it was in his house.

Needless to say, outside was not very inviting.

The brunette took a deep breath and worked to gain determination. He stepped outside and involuntarily shivered.

"Dammit, this blows." He griped. He shut the door behind him, and hefted the heavy bag to a more comfortable position before breaking off into a run down his street. Guided by lamplights, he sprinted down the street, the cold rain stinging his face.

"Agh, geez…"

Once he arrived at his destination, he threw the trash bag on the top of the dumpster and turned to run back. He desperately missed his warm, inviting house. He also wanted food.

And he would've gotten his food, if it weren't for the weak sound of someone crying. Keiichi stiffened automatically and turned back towards the dumpster. Was he hearing things?

He stood completely still for a moment, completely forgetting about how cold and wet it was right now. He was about to go about his merry way when he heard it again. Sniffling. The sound of someone sniffling. Instinct overtook him and he ran back towards the dumpster.

"Hello?" He called out. "Is there someone here?"

It was too dark to see anything, but he strained his eyes anyway. He heard more sniffling, deeper into the woods. Normally, Keiichi wouldn't feel safe going into the woods alone at night during a thunderstorm, but right now, he didn't care. Someone out there needed his help, and he was going to offer it.

"Hello? I can help you. Who's there?"

He received no answer. This frustrated him. Did they not want to be saved?

"Please answer me." He called out, creating a makeshift megaphone out of his hands. He heard some kind of whimper. Whoever it was, they sounded in pain.

"Hold on!"

He strained his ears for more noise. He scanned the ground, trying his best to see in the dark. Another sniffle, a little to his left. He was getting close.

"I'm going to help you. Just, help me find you."

Keiichi got down on his hands and knees, not caring what got dirty. He crawled along the muddy ground and used his sense of touch to help locate the injured victim. His hand brushed against cold flesh. He felt the person flinch.

"Hello?" Keiichi asked. He strained his eyes enough he could make out the general shape of the person, laying facedown on the ground. Keiichi couldn't help but stare for a few seconds as he tried to figure out if it was a person he knew. He decided it wasn't. If it was, they probably would've addressed him already.

But, outsiders were uncommon in this village…

So…how did this person get here?

Keiichi shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere. There would be plenty of time for questions later, he was sure. Keiichi stuck his hands in his pocket.

"Crap where'd I put it…? Uh-H-Hold on a sec…"

The person sniffled. Keiichi dug in his pockets until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah-ha." He smiled and took out a small lighter. He covered it from the rain with his free hand and then lit it with his other, illuminating the small area just enough to get a picture of his surroundings. The victim was a blonde boy. He looked to be about Keiichi's age, maybe older. He was dressed like a hospital victim and covered from head to toe in dirt and leaves. His feet were bare and covered in visible splinters, which Keiichi knew wasn't good. He also noticed his ankle was swollen and turning purple.

"_Geez…poor guy…looks like he's been through hell and back…" _Keiichi thought as he flicked his lighter off. He touched the person's back. The blonde flinched again. Keiichi looked up at the sky like it held all the answers. At this moment, he didn't care if this person hated being touched or not. They needed obvious help. They were already shivering (as was Keiichi). They were probably going to get sick on top of all these other things they had wrong with them. Keiichi felt terrible.

"I'm going to help you…C'mon…"

He helped the person slowly sit up. The blonde boy winced in pain every time he was forced to move, and from the looks of all his injuries, Keiichi wasn't surprised.

"Can you stand alright?" Keiichi asked, quietly. The person gave no reply. Keiichi didn't even know why he bothered asking.

…Maybe the person was mute?

…Plenty of time for questions later. Keiichi helped the other stand. The blonde boy fell forward, but Keiichi caught him.

"S-Sorry," Keiichi apologized as he stabled the person leaning against him. He held the other up and helped him walk. Keiichi found that the blonde was dragging his feet and not walking…but same difference. The boy was surprisingly light…Keiichi bet he could pick this person up bridal style, if he needed to.

Once they got to the dumpster site, Keiichi stopped walking and looked at the victim in better light. He had light red eyes, which almost appeared pink. He was very pale and his eyes were blood shot and bagged. He had the striking resemblance to someone else…Keiichi just couldn't quite place who at the moment. Not that mattered. All that mattered was getting this person out of the rain and into his house.

"Do you want me to carry you…?" Keiichi asked him, willing to do it if he wanted him to.

The blonde boy gave no answer. Not a nod, not anything… Keiichi sighed. He set the person on the ground long enough to pick him up bridal style. The person didn't seem to care either way. Keiichi wasn't even sure if he was in his right state of mind or not. The blonde boy rested his head on the others shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Keiichi asked looking down at the other as he walked. The persons breathing had evened out and his face looked almost peaceful.

He was asleep.

Keiichi sighed in relief and kept walking. He couldn't wait to get out of this rain.

Somehow, Keiichi got the feeling that things were about to get complicated…but he pushed them aside. It was just paranoia, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to make this longer, but 2000+ is enough wordage for one chappie. I'll leave the rest to the next update :3 Leave a review? :D Make me happy? :D**


	2. Secret

**A/N: Gaaah I wanted to write this about 2 weeks ago. I told myself I'd do a weekly update schedule over the weekends...and yeah, it didn't happen. SO MUCH STUFF'S GOING ON.**

**It doesn't help that the littlest things never fail to distract me. -sigh- Bo Burnham. You distract me. You and your amazing songs and comedy skits.**

**Also, thanks to all my readers so far :D I appreciate the reviews and favs! They motivate me!**

* * *

><p>A crack of thunder sounded over head as Keiichi entered his house again. The person in his arms was still unconscious as the brunette carefully set him down on the couch.<p>

"Towels...I gotta dry him off, or he'll catch a cold..." Keiichi wasted no time in running up the stairs to his room. He quickly changed his own clothes and grabbed a spare set for the other. He looked to be about the same size as Keiichi. If anything, he was a few inches taller. At that moment, Keiichi didn't care.

Extra clothes in hand, Keiichi ran down the stairs, almost tripping once near the bottom. He caught himself before totally face planting and hit the ground running. He kicked up a rug as he turned a corner and landed in the bathroom. He caught himself on the sink and frantically looked around for a towel. He grabbed a beige one that was hanging on the rack closet to him. He tossed the article over his shoulder and rushed back into the living room. The blonde boy was still out cold. He hadn't moved from the spot Keiichi placed him.

The brunette stood over him for a minute, expecting him to awake any moment. He set the clothes and towel on the end table. When the stranger didn't wake in the three minutes Keiichi was there, the brunette took a few steps back and just watched. He watched the slow rise and fall of the blonde's chest. He glanced over the blonde's now calm features. It was bothering him. This guy...he reminded Keiichi of someone... The brunette wracked his brain but failed to come up with anything. Sighing, he leaned against the wall opposite the couch and continued to stare, lost in thought.

_"Shit, what should I do? Call mom back and tell her I found this dying kid outside out house? ...She'd freak."_ Keiichi shook his head._ "I could call the police. Yeah, that's what I'll do. They'll know what to do."_ Keiichi glanced over at the unconscious person laying on his couch again. He bit his lip.

_"...Maybe I should dry him off first or something. I really don't want him dying of hypothermia on me..."_ Keiichi didn't even want to think of how badly that would suck. He walked back over to the end table and turned on the lamp that set there. He grabbed the towel and stared at the person below him. He moved to the side of the couch and got on his knees. He tried not to think of what he was getting ready to do, or it would just make it unnecessarily awkward.

_"Geez...Yeah...this is awkward..."_ Keiichi thought regrettably. He took the towel and patted down the other's arms until they were seemingly dry. He sighed and softly patted the other's face, collecting all the droplets that had remained on his cheek and other sections of his face. More water dripped from his hair, causing more work for Keiichi.

"Dammit..." Keiichi cursed out loud, not bothering to keep his thoughts to himself anymore. It wasn't like anyone was listening.

Keiichi took the now damp towel to the blonde's dripping locks. He sighed angrily, not liking one bit of this. He placed the towel lightly over the other's hair and began to rub and massage it, the towel absorbing the water with ease. Keiichi wasn't sure how dry he should make his 'visitor's' hair, so he just kept working it. He was about to stop (after realizing that the towel was so damp it was probably making it all worse) when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Keiichi abruptly stopped what he was doing, throwing the towel over his shoulder, hearing it hit the wall behind him seconds later. All his concentration he had went to watching the blonde's face for any sign of consciousness. Keiichi didn't realize he was holding his breath until he suddenly felt the need to breathe.

Keiichi watched as the blonde's eyes slowly flickered open. Keiichi felt a pang of nervousness.

_"Now what?"_

* * *

><p>The light was bright, he realized. It hurt to open his eyes. All it took was one look at the ceiling and he realized he wasn't at the Clinic. He sat up, confused. Where was he? What was going on? Was he still alive? He held out his hands and looked them over. He pinched the skin of his arm lightly, recoiling when he felt a sharp pain. He sure felt alive. Alive...<p>

He involuntarily jumped up to a sitting position as memories flooded back to him. Adrenaline induced by fear rushed through his body. He could feel his heart beating in his head. He didn't even see the person kneeling beside him. He couldn't see anything. Everything was black. He needed to run. He had to get away. He couldn't stay here any longer. He couldn't.

He clutched his head and bent over in pain. It hurt. It hurt terribly. His jaw clenched as he pulled at his hair. Anything to distract him from the mental pain and fear he was feeling...

It was the hand that landed on his shoulder. That's what brought him back to reality. His breath was ragged and heavy as he stared at the brunette that had his hand on his shoulder. He stared at the other with wild eyes as he searched his brain for what was going on.

"Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me? I'm Keiichi. Please, um, let me help you."

So his name was Keiichi. What was he doing here? With this...Keiichi? He couldn't remember. All he could remember was running. Running from the Clinic.

That's right. He wasn't there anymore. He was okay. No need to run...

"Um, do you have a name?"

Name...Name...

He found himself clutching at his hair again. A strained noise arose from his throat as he struggled to remember. The grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Hey, hey! It's alright, it's alright if you can't remember or something! Don't hurt yourself!" Keiichi was yelling now. He could hear Keiichi yelling. His breath staggered as he waited for the pain to pass. He gasped and coughed and he was sure his head was going to explode. All energy he had before was being drained out of him with every passing second. A tired expression on his face, he sat back up and leaned against the back of the couch for support.

"Hey, a-are you alright? Hold on, um, I'll go call the police. I'm sure they'll help. Just stay right here."

Police. He stiffened. He reached out without thinking and grabbed Keiichi's shirt sleeve. Keiichi looked back at him, puzzled.

He shook his head no.

Keiichi stared at him curiously, as if deciding if he should listen or not. He could tell Keiichi was thinking hard. It showed on his face. He knew this...Keiichi...would be easy to read. Everything showed on his face. He was like a book.

Keiichi just stood there, still in thought. He gave a desperate squeeze on the shirt sleeve, hoping his message would get across. A semblance of a scowl fell over Keiichi's face.

He could feel his heart drop in his chest after seeing that look.

Keiichi appeared about ready to open his mouth to say something when another distraction occurred. There was ringing sound that traveled once throughout house. He stiffened, unsure of what to expect. He watched Keiichi's face to see how he was reacting. He didn't appear afraid. He appeared annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Seriously? A visitor at this time of night? Who the hell could it be...?" Keiichi spoke to himself. He freed his arm from the others grasp and quietly walked over to the window. He peered through the blinds, even if it was too dark to see anything. As if on cue, a flash of lightning lit up the outside. Keiichi could make out the silhouettes of two cars and a group of people, all carrying umbrellas over their heads. When another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, Keiichi's eyes were able to see what was on the side of the car.<p>

It was the police.

"Shit...Um," He turned towards the blonde stranger who looked scared out of his mind. "You, stay here. I'm going to go answer the door."

They rang the doorbell again, much to Keiichi's annoyance.

"Coming, coming," He called out as he reached the door. He let out a fake yawn as he opened the door a crack, still not unlocking the chain. "Yeah?" A real, unintentional yawn came out this time, much to Keiichi's embarrassment.

"Ah, yes, you are Maebara-kun, correct?" An elderly and overweight man in suspenders asked. "My names Ooishi. I work for the police you see, and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

_"Shit. Shit shit shit shit."_ Keiichi thought over and over again. _"Now could be the time to tell them about...him...but, he really seemed scared of them. Shit, what should I do?"_ His thoughts grew more desperate the more he thought. He knew he couldn't wait to long to reply. They'd only grow more suspicious.

"Isn't it a bit late for this? Can it wait?" Keiichi stretched and let out another yawn. "I was in the middle of a good dream you know."

"My apologies, but I'm afraid this really can't wait." Ooishi's voice grew more stern. "I only have a few questions to ask." After saying this, he turned towards the group of policemen behind him. "Kuma-chan, you stay here and the rest of you, go on ahead. I'll only be a moment. Keep looking."

Keiichi could vaguely see all but one of the group nod and rush off to their car. It started up much quieter than Keiichi expected and the headlights almost blinded him. He did his best to shield the rays with his arm as the car backed out of his drive and drove off virtually without a sound.

"Now then, Maebara-kun, may I ask what time you went to bed tonight?"

"That's kind of a weird question isn't it?" Keiichi asked, doing his best to swallow the nervous lump rising in his throat.

"Not at all. Now, your answer?" Ooishi pressed as 'Kuma-chan' got out a pad of paper and pencil.

Keiichi began to preform the best thinking act he could muster as he stared at the ceiling, seemingly in thought.

"Let's see...I'd say around 12 or 12:30." That wasn't entirely a lie. He had been planning on going to bed around the time.

"Have you gone outside at all between 11:30 and now?" Ooishi questioned further.

"Can't say I have." Keiichi lied automatically.

"I see...and you haven't happened to...see...any strange people running around have you? People not of this village?"

Keiichi let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I've seen you. Other than that I..."

Keiichi paused as he drifted back into thought. What was he saying? Shouldn't he be telling these people about the mysterious boy? Not hiding it! Seconds ago he was going to call the police. And now, here they were. So why?

"Maebara-kun?"

Keiichi snapped back into reality. He appeared shocked for a mere second before he began laughing.

"Ah, sorry, I'm just really tired. No, I haven't seen anyone."

_"Crap crap crap what am I doing? Lying like that! And to the police!"_

"Hm...I see. Well, if anything suspicious happens, please, don't hesitate to let us know." Ooishi put on a smile as he turned to leave. "Let's go Kuma-chan. The night's still young."

Kuma-chan placed his notepad back into his pocket and wordlessly followed the other. Keiichi waved them bye and continued to watch them until they left. As soon as they were out of sight, the brunette slammed the door shut with a bang. He leaned against it and slid to the floor, his legs feeling like jelly. He hadn't realized how badly he'd been shaking.

He couldn't quite grasp for what reason he'd done that. There was no real explanation really...other than he had a gut feeling. A gut feeling that said those guys were the enemy. The blonde guy in there...he needed protecting, or so it seemed.

Keiichi's hands clenched into shaking fists.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I ended up editing it. I suppose I'm satisfied. If I overlooked an error, feel free to point it out. The next update shouldn't take too long, so expect it soon!  
>Motivate me further with reviews :3 <strong>


	3. Helpless

He found himself holding his breath as Keiichi answered the door. He knew who was on the other side already, without Keiichi telling him. He raised his legs onto the couch and hugged them. He lay his head on his knees and slowly breathed. His heart rate was increasing by the second as he waited to be ratted out. He finally escaped...and now...

"My name's Ooishi. I work for the police you see, and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

This was it. It was all over.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before clutching the damp fabric again. He shivered both from fear and the cold. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to be free. He wanted to have a life again. Even if he couldn't remember his time before the clinic, he still desperately wanted freedom. He knew he didn't belong there.

It felt like an eternity...waiting for Keiichi's answer. He shut his eyes, just waiting for the words he knew were going to come. He wanted to cry... There was no hope for him. Keiichi had wanted to contact these people from the beginning. It was all a matter of time. Maybe it was better this way...He couldn't miss something he never experienced.

"Isn't it a bit late for this? Can't it wait?"

He looked up. Had he heard that right? Had he? He couldn't have...

He strained his ears more as he listened to the conversation. This Keiichi...he was covering for him. He wasn't ratting him out or sending him away. He was protecting him...

He felt numb from shock, even after the conversation had ceased and the people were gone. He rested his head on his knees again, this time cocking his head to the side so he could watch for Keiichi's return. It had been a few minutes now since the talking had ceased and Keiichi was no where in sight. He vaguely wondered if he should check on him, however, he felt if he tried to stand he would most definitively fall right back down. He felt so weak... Even now he felt light headed.

He didn't have to wait much longer after that. Keiichi reappeared, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Sorry about that," He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "You doing okay?"

* * *

><p>Keiichi watched the blonde boy slowly nod. The gaze from pale pink eyes left as the boy turned his head and looked straight ahead. Keiichi stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. When he noticed the other was shivering, he remembered the clothes.<p>

"Oh, I almost forgot. You must be cold in those clothes...I know I was," He laughed and grabbed the clothes he had chosen for the other. He held them out for the other to take.

"Here ya go." The brunette put on another huge smile.

The other stared at the clothes for a few seconds then at Keiichi, then at the clothes one final time. One arm left his legs and tentatively reached out for the clothes. He gripped the soft fabric tightly in his hand as Keiichi let go. The blonde placed his feet back on the ground and set the clothes in his lap. He stared at them silently. Keiichi turned away and began to walk towards the hall, so he could lead the boy to the bathroom.

"Here, follow me and you can change in here," Keiichi absently looked over his shoulder. He resisted the urge to face palm when he saw the other had already unbuttoned his shirt and was slipping the other on. Keiichi got a glimpse of the pale, milky skin that had been hidden before. He noticed there were scars and bruises that flawed the otherwise perfect skin. His arms were bruised as well. Keiichi was surprised he hadn't noticed before how bad they were.

The bruises reminded him of the kind that people who were in a hospital for a long time got. The ones that had IV's and the like stuck in their arms. Keiichi winced at the thought of what caused those horrific bruises. Whatever it was, it looked painful.

Keiichi had been so caught up in thought he didn't realize he was still watching the other, as he was struggling to stand in order to change pants. Keiichi noticed the other hadn't even bothered buttoning up his shirt. If he would have paid more attention, he would have seen that the blonde had struggled with the buttons while Keiichi was lost in thought. Eventually, he just gave up.

When the blonde boy started unbuttoning his pants, Keiichi's eyes widened. This guy...he wasn't shy at all.

"Ack!" Keiichi yelped and began to turn his head. He was invading the others privacy, even if the blonde was kind of asking for it. He had just started stripping without Keiichi's consent.

Keiichi heard the fumbling of feet. He tried his best to ignore the curiosity that was tugging at his will. More fumbling and this time a frustrated grunt. Keiichi frowned. He wouldn't look until the guy was done changing.

But when would that be? It wasn't like he was going to talk...This guy hadn't said a word since he met Keiichi. Keiichi was beginning to wonder if he was mute or something.

More fumbling. Keiichi couldn't take it anymore.

He turned around to see what was going on.

The blonde's pants were on the ground. He was struggling to keep his balance as he tried to stick a shaking leg into his pants. All the blonde's concentration was on getting those pants on, even if his legs were obviously still shaking from his weak condition. Keiichi inched closer, wondering if he should help. The only thing holding him back was the thought of this guy thinking he was some kind of weirdo.

However, when the blonde lost his balance and started to fall, Keiichi hesitated no longer.

"Shit." He cursed and ran to catch the other. He succeeded in catching him under the arms and pulled him back to his feet. The brunette thought it would be okay to let the other stand on his own, but as soon as he stopped supporting him, the blonde began to fall again. Keiichi desperately caught him again, this time not letting go.

"Those were close calls." He laughed in order to cover up the awkwardness. He helped the other back onto the couch.

"Here, put them on sitting down first." Keiichi told him as he sat in front of the other. Keiichi wouldn't register how strange this was until later.

The blonde said nothing per usual and did as he was told. Keiichi got another good look at those bruised arms as they pulled the pants up the blonde's pale legs. The blonde stood on shaky legs in order to pull them up the rest of the way. He collapsed as soon as they were on correctly. Keiichi could tell he was tired.

"That better?" Keiichi asked, already knowing he'd get no reply. "You forgot to button up the shirt." He pointed out, meeting the blonde's eyes. The other kept silent and broke the eye contact. He stared down at his chest. He brought the shirt together and fumbled with the buttons. Keiichi watched as he struggled and failed. Keiichi had to bite back an amused smile. It wasn't that he found it funny the other couldn't do it. He found it amusing because it reminded him of how he used to not be able to button things properly either. He finally found something he and the blonde could relate to.

"Want me to help?" Keiichi offered, not thinking before he spoke. The blonde looked up at him, the same vacant look in his peculiar pink eyes. Keiichi wondered what he was thinking about, and what floated behind those empty eyes of his.

He received a slow nod from the other, indicating he would allow Keiichi to help him. Keiichi crawled closer, amused by how much of child this guy was turning out to be. He knelt in front of the other and reached out to grab the shirt. His hand brushed against the others warm chest as he brought the shirt together. His hands slid down the shirt and he began to fumble with the bottom button until he got it buttoned. He could feel the other's gaze on him, which made him nervous. It just made this more awkward for the brunette.

He moved his hands up to the next button and buttoned it as well. He continued to work his way up, the blonde's gaze on him the whole time. He seemed almost intrigued, Keiichi thought. It was strange.

Keiichi found himself at the top button in a matter of seconds. Those were always the hardest to button, he thought. He struggled with it longer than all the rest. Vacant eyes stayed looking at his face, as they had now for the past minute. Keiichi glanced up ever so slightly and met the gaze. He smiled meekly and then looked back at the troublesome button. He fiddled with it some more before finally getting it to cooperate.

"There ya go." Keiichi told him cheerfully as he stepped back to admire his work. The boy just stared back, eyes still vacant, almost lifeless. Keiichi turned away and scratched the back of his head.

_"Geez...this is worse than talking to a wall..."_ The brunette thought to himself. _"Maybe he really is mute..."_

Keiichi turned on his heels and faced the boy again. He was still staring off into space.

"Um...You must be tired...after all, it's been one hell of a night...at least...for me..."

Keiichi paused, seeing if he'd get a reply, or at least some kind of explanation for the events prior to now. He only received silence. He didn't let him discourage him, and just kept talking.

"If you want, you can sleep in my room. You can have my futon. I'll sleep on the ground."

The boy's eyes traveled over and rested on the other. Keiichi could see that he looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"If...you want to follow me..." Keiichi said uneasily and slowly began to walk towards the stairs. He waited at the bottom to see if the other was going to follow.

Slowly but surely, the blonde rose to his feet, shakily. Keiichi rushed back over and wrapped his arm around the blonde, in order to help him up.

"It's okay, I've got you," He told the injured. The boy didn't seem to hear him.

Keiichi assisted the other in walking to the stairs. He stopped at the bottom again, accessing the best way to do this. After a seconds thought, he figured it better to just wing it. He took a step forward, as did the blonde. The slowly clomped up the steps, the boy almost falling a few times. If it weren't for Keiichi's support, his wobbly legs and bruised arms would be the least of his worries.

Once at the top, Keiichi took a breathing break. It wasn't that he was tired... it was more...his heart had suffered from mini panic attacks every time the other had slipped up. The boy, however, seemed unfazed. Keiichi wasn't sure if it was because he was too tired to care, or if he just wasn't all there. Even when almost falling, he showed no sign of surprise. All emotion he had shown earlier was now nonexistent, like it hadn't happened at all.

"Almost there," Keiichi told him as he watched his face to see if it even appeared like the other was listening. Keiichi wasn't sure. He helped the other forward and slid his door open. His room was in the state of chaos he had left it in earlier, when he was in a mad dash to get clothes and a towel. He doubted that the other noticed nor cared about what his room looked like.

He assisted the other again in laying on the futon. When Keiichi's support disappeared, the boy fell limp and collapsed on the soft structure. Keiichi smiled a little, realizing the other was probably more tired than he was. Maybe he'd talk in the morning...

"Will you be alright there?" He asked, already knowing he'd get no reply. The blonde just lay there, staring off into nothingness again. Keiichi took that as a yes and gathered up some blankets for his make-shift bed. He threw them down on the ground next to his futon and fixed it up as nice as he could. He turned off his light before laying down.

"Whew, I'm beat." He commented as he sat on the ground and pulled the covers up around him. He fell backwards then turned on his side, facing the futon. In the darkness he could barely make out the shape of the other. The only thing that confirmed his presence was the soft sound of him breathing.

"Night," Keiichi said as he closed his eyes. He snuggled up against his covers, getting all nice and warm when a sudden voice made him freeze.

"...Thank you."

Keiichi sat up immediately, not sure if he imagined that or not. The voice he heard...it was soft and gentle... it fit the stranger perfectly.

"Wh-What? Did you say something?" Keiichi pressed, hoping he would speak again. Keiichi sat there in silence for awhile before he gave up.

He fell asleep, still wondering if it was his imagination or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo, another quickie update :D I have inspiration to write this, so hopefully updates will be plentiful :3 Review to keep me fueled?**

**I'm going to go ahead an post this now, since I'm not sure if I'll have another chance this week. So, enjoy :D**


	4. Realization

**A/N: Winter break...and this is all the writing I've done. -kicks self- I'm so fckin lazy...**

**I had planned on writing some more Keiichi/Satoshi one-shots...a Christmas themed on...a sadistic angst one...although, I was thinking I'd have that one more aimed at a Satoshi-centric or something...**

**IDK:D**

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and favs and alerts and such :D ILY**

* * *

><p>He was surprised he had slept as well as he had. He guessed it was due to exhaustion. He wasn't sure though. He also considered the fact that it was because he felt safe here. In the small time he'd been with Keiichi, he trusted him. Probably more than he should.<p>

This didn't mean he had complete faith in the other, not by any means. No, he was still very wary of the other. But, for the time being, this person had shown him nothing but kindness. He didn't want to distrust this person. Also, Keiichi gave him no reason, yet, to not trust him. He decided, that for the time being, he could trust Keiichi. Until Keiichi proved him wrong, if he did at all.

He sat up, dazed for a second. He was confused at first, and until he regained his senses from the tight grip sleep had on them, he remained this way. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. When his eyes lay on Keiichi, he remembered.

That's right...

He was free now.

He pulled his legs inward and hugged his knees to his chest. He sat on the edge of the futon and looked down at the snoring brunette. He let his eyes review every feature of the boy called Keiichi. His tousled brunette hair was all over the place. Part of it covered half of his sleeping face, while the other half was strewn out across his pillow.

The brunette's chest rose evenly with each breath he took, his soft breathing could barely be heard from where the other was sitting. Keiichi was interesting...that's what he decided. He enjoyed watching the other rest... He looked so peaceful...So far all he had seen of Keiichi were his fake smiles and worried looks. It was nice, to see him relaxed and peaceful looking. It helped him remember that there are good things left in this world...

And now that he was out, he'd be able to experience them.

* * *

><p>Keiichi woke up due to the sunshine that was piercing through his blinds. He cursed under his breath for being woke up and rose to close them. The brunette was still in a daze from sleeping and found it difficult to walk. As he caught himself from toppling over, he vaguely wondered how he'd ended up on the floor, but figured he'd just rolled off his futon during the night... All he could remember was the weird dream he had while he was still asleep. He was so out of it he didn't realize that it wasn't a dream, and his every move was still being observed. After closing the blinds, the room became much darker. Keiichi sighed in relief.<p>

"That's better..." He yawned and stretched a little. He felt his way back to his futon, still half asleep. He yawned again and let himself fall face first into his warm bed. His thoughts drifted back to the dream... It really was strange dream... Usually, he couldn't remember dreams very clearly, but this one was like crystal. He could remember the boy's appearance perfectly...his voice as well, even though he'd only heard it once. The more he thought about the dream the more he began to question what possessed him to have such a weird dream in the first place. He sighed into his sheets and shook his head. He needed to stop working his brain so much if he wanted to go back to sleep. It took him a minute to calm his thoughts and soon he was as relaxed as could be. He flipped over on his side, so his back was to the wall behind him. Minutes later, he slipped into that stage of drifting into sleep, where you're both conscious and not all at the same time. The dream soon became the last thing on his mind.

However, he had this feeling...it had been lingering around him every since he'd been woken up... that someone was watching him. He didn't like the feeling of paranoia. The fear began to set in and he found himself fully awake again. He groaned and rubbed his tired eyes. He kept them closed as he tried to calm his thoughts once more. He began to make excuses, about how it was impossible and no one was there. He told himself this so much that he began to believe it. Everything was alright...

It wasn't until he felt the bed shift slightly due to someone's weight that he _knew_ something was off.

He sat up, fully awake now for the second time in the past 5 minutes.

"W-Who's there?" He asked, adrenaline beginning to flow through his veins. He could vaguely make out the shape of a boy, sitting in front of him. Keiichi gulped. How could he have over looked this?

The boy cocked his head slightly to the side, as if confused. The more Keiichi looked at the silhouette in front of him, the more it looked like the boy from the dream...

The dream...

_"It wasn't a dream...it all really happened...it did...oh God..."_

The brunette face palmed and cursed at his stupidity. This guy must think he's totally crazy now. How could he let himself push all that off as a dream?

"Sorry, I, uh, forgot you were here." He explained bluntly, to tired to beat around the bush with explanations. The boy said nothing, as usual. Despite the dark environment, Keiichi could almost feel the other's gaze on him. It made him...almost nervous.

_"Why's he staring at me like this? It's creeping me out...and why is he sitting on my futon, watching me sleep?"_

Shock went through his body like a lightning strike. He'd given the futon to the boy, for him to sleep.

_"Gah, shit! No wonder he's staring at me! I probably woke him up or something, by taking back my bed."_ Keiichi hid his face in his hands, embarrassed beyond belief. He got off the futon immediately and sat on the ground. He crawled over to his nearby make-shift futon and sat in front of the other.

"Sorry, again. I forgot I was letting you sleep there." He bowed his head, even though he knew the other couldn't see. When he raised his head again, he could almost see the blank eyes staring back at him. The other said nothing. He just continued to stare. Keiichi felt the atmosphere was becoming more awkward by the second. He laughed nervously and lay back down.

"Well, I think I'm going to sleep a little more. You probably should too." He rolled over on his side, back to the wall again. He had just shut his eyes when he felt another body slide onto his temporary futon and lay beside him. He tensed up, unsure of what to do. He wasn't sure if he should turn around and look at the other, of if he should just pretend like he didn't notice.

...Like he could do that.

He sat up and flipped himself so he was looking up at his ceiling. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out the other's figure. He was also laying on his side, much like Keiichi had been a second ago. He wasn't sure if the boy's eyes were closed or shut.

"A-Ano, are you okay?" He asked, hoping that the other would pick up on the subtle hint. All he got as an answer was the sound of the other's soft breathing. He sighed in exasperation and rolled back over again. He could feel the other's warm body press against him slightly. Keiichi tensed again and scooted a little further away, so no contact was being made. He peered over his shoulder at the other and wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that he couldn't answer Keiichi's questions or comments, he just didn't want to. It wasn't that he was trying to be rude or unsociable...he just didn't know what to say. This resulted him in being silent. His eyes had already adjusted to the dark. They were quick to do this, and from what he could remember of his past (which wasn't much, mind you) they always had been.<p>

He had to admit, he was a little scared when Keiichi awoke so suddenly. Even more so when he landed next to him on the futon. The blonde sat there, looking at the wall ahead of him and wondered what to do. He pondered for a little too long he supposed. When he looked over his shoulder, it seemed the brunette was already asleep. Keiichi had flipped over on his side, now facing him.

He looked ahead at the wall again. Now what?

The brunette's sudden groaning made him jump. He looked again to see the other had seemingly fell asleep again. Looking away again, he decided he'd better move. He wanted to be able to look at him without straining his neck.

As soon as he moved, the other awoke.

The sudden voice shouting at him frightened him, but he didn't show it. It took the brunette a minute, but he soon realized who it was that was watching him. Keiichi then briefly apologized, twice.

He was going to say something in return but didn't. Once again, he wasn't sure what to say. Instead, he just stared ahead. Seconds of silence passed as Keiichi scooted off the bed and crawled over to his futon on the ground. He said something about sleep before rolling over again. He didn't like just sitting here, watching. It had grown boring.

He slid off the futon and tentatively lay beside the other. He could feel the other tense up as he scooted closer. He mimicked the other's posture and laid on his side. He shut his eyes, hoping to sleep a little more. He felt safer down here with Keiichi.

He felt the other shift, but he did not open his eyes. Instead, he continued to try and sleep.

"A-Ano, are you okay?"

He thought about how to answer. Keiichi didn't give him much time to answer, seeing as he rolled back over again. It was when Keiichi scooted farther away him that he wasn't okay. He didn't like Keiichi being that far away. He wanted him closer...He wanted to feel safer. He considered moving closer to the other, but didn't. He didn't want to scare Keiichi, after all. So, he kept to himself and pulled the surrounding blankets closer to him.

He concentrated on the sound of Keiichi's breathing. It was still uneven and shallow, signifying that the other had yet to fall asleep.

The brunette broke the minutes of passing silence by talking briefly to himself.

"Damn, I wish I knew this guy's name...it would make things easier for me..."

His half-lidded eyes narrowed even more as he let Keiichi's comment sink in. The more he thought about it, the more he became scared. It was at this moment, he realized that not even HE knew what his name was. His hands tightened into fists and balled up the blanket he'd been gripping. He couldn't remember anything...He couldn't...not even his own name. All he could remember was the clinic.

At that very moment, he realized he was nameless. He was without a past. He was left with no clues of anything. He gripped the blankets tighter.

He didn't know what to do.


	5. Break the Ice

**A/N: Updates = Slow. I'm sorry... Things will pick up soon :D**

**I thank all my reviewers so far and people reading this story :D You guys keep me motivated~!**

* * *

><p>Keiichi awakened a few hours later. He sat up and yawned as he stretched. He looked over at his guest. The blonde didn't look like he had slept at all. In fact, his gaze was still on Keiichi. The brunette slowly turned away and continued to stretch.<p>

_"Well that could've been a lot creepier..." _He thought sarcastically. _"Picked yourself up a real psycho you did..."_

The brunette suddenly frowned. He shouldn't say that...not without knowing what kind of hell this guy had been through. Keiichi glanced over his shoulder at the blonde. From the looks of it, he'd been through a lot. Keiichi instantly regretted thinking those hateful things when his eyes met with the blonde's eyes. The were so...sad looking. Keiichi felt that under the mask of mystery was a person on the verge of breaking, and he just might be the one to have to put the pieces back together. Of course, no one said he couldn't try and repair it before it breaks.

This in mind, the brunette hopped to his feet and took a step towards the blonde. He extended his hand and waited for the other to take it. The blonde boy cautiously sat up and looked at Keiichi. He tentatively took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"I'm kinda hungry," Keiichi scratched the back of his head as he looked over at the clock on his wall. His eyes widened immensely.

"Shit it's already 12:30? I can't believe I SLEPT that long..."

What was even more surprising was that none of the 'Club' members had some to bother him yet. Or maybe they had and he just didn't hear it. Keiichi figured he'd have to apologize later, just in case.

"So, do you want something to eat?" Keiichi looked back at the blonde boy and waited for some kind of signal. After a moments thought, the boy nodded curtly. Keiichi couldn't help but grin.

"Awright," He rolled up his short sleeve sleeping shirt and marched down the stairs, ready to make some breakfast. The other followed quietly behind him, barely making a sound. Once at the bottom, Keiichi rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. He opened his fridge and peered inside. He wasn't a very good cook, and judging from noises coming from his stomach, he wanted something now. He looked over at the other, who was standing beside the fridge.

"Want me to heat up some leftover miso soup and steamed rice? It's not much, but it should fill us up until a bit later. And it's quick and easy." Keiichi doubted the other would object even if he said they were having snails and worms. Keiichi considered pulling that as a joke on him, but the other seemed traumatized enough as it is...

The other gave him a small nod and took a seat at the table. Keiichi began to pull out the leftovers in the fridge and setting them on the counter. Not long after, he was dishing that heated food into bowls and setting it on the table. He grabbed his chopsticks and an extra set they kept in the house for his guest. He sat across the other after grabbing their drinks as well.

"Itadakimasu~" Keiichi called out as he dug hungrily into his food.

"...Itadakimasu..." Came a quiet reply from across the table. Keiichi's mouth dropped open. The food that was supposed to make it into his mouth hit the table. Had he heard that right? Did the guy just talk again? He wasn't sure... It would be rude to ask...

Keiichi watched the other's moves, mouth still hung open. The blonde's eyes were averted to his food. He nibbled at it at first, before he started to take bigger bites and sips. Keiichi guessed he finally started feeling awkward after being stared at like he was.

_"Ha, now he knows how it feels..."_ Keiichi thought snidely. The other set his miso bowl down and made eye contact with Keiichi.

"...What...?" He asked, even fainter than before.

Keiichi stood up, his chair being knocked backwards. He jutted a finger out across the table and pointed it at the other's forehead.

"You CAN talk!" He accused loudly.

The blonde looked taken aback. He leaned back in his chair as Keiichi's finger drew closer to his forehead.

"You mean you could've talked to me this ENTIRE time and you didn't! I thought you were mute!" Keiichi exclaimed. He was getting more excited by the second. The other could tell. Keiichi's voice just kept getting louder.

"I mean, I'm really, REALLY, glad you can talk, but, why not sooner? You left me in silence all this time..." Keiichi realized after saying this that it really hadn't been that long...but if he said that now, everything he'd built up until now would crash and burn.

The blonde, on the other hand, looked like he couldn't decide on how he should react. He looked taken aback...astonished. Keiichi found it to be a really amusing expression. That puzzled look on his face was priceless.

"And now! Because you did this to me, I will inflict punishment down upon you!"

The blonde's eyes widened even more. Keiichi leaned over the table and watched as the other prepared himself for what was to come. The other's face scrunched up and his body visibly tensed. Keiichi reached out, and lightly flicked the other's forehead. He then pulled away and picked his chair up so he could finish his breakfast. The blonde looked up a few seconds later. Keiichi had already began eating again, as if all that had happened seconds ago never occurred. The blonde looked over at him, puzzled again. Keiichi looked up grinning.

"What? Were you expecting something more severe? Believe me, that's about as severe as it gets," He did a quick wink before taking a sip of his tea. "Keiichi's forehead flick shouldn't be reckoned with." Keiichi was quite pleased with how this was working out. He was doing his best to be a friendly, likable guy. He just hoped it would be enough to break the thick sheet of ice that was built up between them.

* * *

><p>Of all the things Keiichi could have done to him, he wasn't expecting that. Needless to say, he was relieved, but still very surprised.<p>

...It wasn't even a hard flick.

He wasn't sure what he did to deserve it though. He didn't feel obligated to speak if he had nothing to say. Keiichi made such a big deal out of it...maybe he just really wanted to talk?

That was a stupid question...All he'd done since they'd met was talked. A strangely, he didn't mind. He reminded him of someone...someone he couldn't remember...

He raised a hand to his head as a sharp pain shot through it. It hurt just to think about it.

"You okay?" Keiichi asked with a mouthful of food. "You gotta be hungry, eat. Or else I might eat it,"

He looked up in time to see Keiichi snap his chopsticks in a threatening matter. It almost made the other want to laugh. Regardless, he began to eat again. He picked up his miso bowl and sipped the soup. It was still warm. He finished his miso seconds later and moved onto his rice. About the time he'd eaten a few bites, Keiichi began to talk again.

"So, what, was that like, a one time thing?"

The blonde looked up at him, perplexed. What did he mean? He watched Keiichi, waiting for him to further explain himself.

"You talking. Not wanna talk to me?" Keiichi joked, trying to keep the mood light. By now, both his bowls had been polished off and he gulped the last of his tea down after he spoke. He set his cup down and pushed it aside, then kicked back and watched the blonde.

He sat his unfinished rice down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He placed his hands in his lap and gazed at them.

"...It's not that...I just...don't know what to say..."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Keiichi sit upright. He seemed surprised. Was him talking that big of a deal?

To his surprise, Keiichi started laughing.

"You don't know what to say? That's a good one!"

Heat rushed to his cheeks. He looked up, feeling embarrassed.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh at me..."

Keiichi began to calm down after his fit of laughter ceased. He looked up at the blushing other and smiled.

"I'm not laughing at you, just at what you said. Don't worry about not knowing what to say. Just start talking. I'll always be here to listen." He boasted. "We're friends now, right?" He rose to put up his bowls. The brunette gathered them up but didn't move. He waited for the other's answer.

It was at that moment, he began to wonder just what went through this brunette's head. They hadn't known each other for very long, and already he was considering them to be friends...

He was so trusting...

Keiichi looked a little disheartened when he received no answer. He sat back down slowly in his chair and said nothing more on that matter.

"So, can I at least know your name? Or, why I found you outside in the rain?" Keiichi questioned, his face full of sincerity.

He looked up at the brunette and sighed.

"I...don't know...my name...I can't remember..."

Keiichi cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't remember? You got, like, amnesia or something?"

All he could do was shrug. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him... He just...couldn't remember. Maybe it was something the clinic had done to him... That could be it... But the Director was always so nice to him. He took care of him while he Slept...and took care of him after he Waked. That's what the Director had called it anyway.

Irie...the Director...He never would've hurt him. He knew this. It wasn't the clinic that made him forget. It was himself. He shook his head and sighed. What caused him to have a memory block on his past...? Was it that horrific that he blocked it all out? Was he just crazy?

All these questions were making his head hurt. He wanted to stop thinking about it, until one last question trickled its way into his head.

Would he ever remember again?

He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and stared at his half eaten rice. He had to remember...He needed to.

"Hey, sorry, I...I won't push you or anything..." Keiichi's voice rang out above the silence. He glanced up at the brunette with a look of gratitude. Keiichi offered him a comforting smile. The brunette kicked back into a more comfortable position once more. The other picked up his unfinished food and proceeded to eat it. He was hungrier than he thought he was.

"So, I guess that means you don't know why you were outside in the rain either? By yourself?" Keiichi's eyes glanced over the other's arms, looking over the bruises and cuts again.

He finished his rice and set the bowl down in front of him. Keiichi rose to collect it and placed it in the sink, along with his. He then sat back down and waited for the other to answer.

"...I...I just know I needed to get away... The people there...minus one...they..." He fell silent again. He wasn't sure how to explain it. He just felt the need to leave. He didn't need to be there. The gut feeling that something bad was going to happen also contributed to his worries. He wanted to tell Keiichie everything...but at the same time, he didn't want Keiichi to worry. He seemed like the kind that would.

Keiichi waited only a few minutes before standing again. It looked like he had more questions to ask. It made sense. The blonde had done a very good job of explaining things. If anything, he only left room for more questions. He was expecting to be asked more, but he wasn't. Instead, Keiichi changed the subject, much to the other's relief.

"Here, follow me. Now that you've got some food in you, all you need is a nice bath. Maybe that will help."

He saw Keiichi smile again. It oddly enough put him more at ease. He nodded in agreement.

"...Maybe..."

Keiichi grinned again. He guessed it was because the brunette was pleased he was talking...

"Awright, follow me then!"

He did so after standing and pushing in his chair. He walked down the hallway and into a room in the back. Keiichi was already running the water when he entered the room. A fresh towel and wash cloth was already lying there waiting for him. Keiichi then began to explain how his bath worked. After this, he looked at the other.

"Anything else you need?" Keiichi asked.

He bit his lip. He looked down at the button's on his shirt and frowned. He began fumbling with the buttons.

"No...I'll be okay..."

While he struggled with the buttons, he could hear Keiichi laugh. A slight frown fell across his face. Why was Keiichi laughing at him again? He wasn't expecting it, seeing as he only said four words... none of them meaning to be funny... Keiichi had a strange sense of humor, which was unexpected.

He also wasn't expecting Keiichi to grab onto his fumbling hands and make them leave his shirt.

"Honestly," Keiichi laughed again, dropping the other's hands at his sides as he himself began to undo the buttons. "Remind me to get you a shirt with no buttons next time."

He frowned slightly, although it looked more like a pout. He used to wear button shirts all the time... His fingers were just blistered and bruised, a bit swollen even. That's why it was so difficult. That's why he let Keiichi do all the work. It was faster that way anyway...

* * *

><p>Keiichi had undone four buttons and already he could see the bruises and scratches that were hidden by the fabric. It made him almost nauseous. He couldn't help but wonder just what caused these injuries. He contemplated whether he should ask or just leave it be.<p>

If he asked, the blonde might not remember and just get sad again. Then there was the possibility he remembered, and the fact that Keiichi might not like the answer he received. Keiichi's curiosity won in the end, just as he finished undoing the sixth button on the blonde's shirt. He was about to ask when he heard the sound of someone knocking on the front door. He froze immediately, and waited, straining his ears to hear any sound that followed. The other sensed Keiichi's sudden surprise.

"What's wrong...?" He asked, concerned.

Keiichi didn't answer. He listened some more. He heard the knocking again.

"Keiichi-kuuuun!"

"Shit," Keiichi cursed. He turned back to the other. "I'll be right back, okay? Go ahead and get in the bath after you finish..." He motioned to the other's clothes. "...ya know."

That being said, Keiichi left, closing the door behind him.

"Keiichi-kun! Hey!"

"Coming, coming." Keiichi called out, loud enough the person outside could hear. He unlatched the door and opened it, already knowing who was on the other side. He opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Rena."

The girl smiled and pushed the white hat on her head back so it wouldn't fall. She was dressed in her casual attire: white dress, boots, matching hat, and a smile.

"Good day Keiichi-kun, you sleepy head." She giggled. "Rena baked a few extra cookies today. Does Keiichi-kun want some? Does he? Does he?" She brought out a small container she had hidden behind her back and held it out with a smile. Keiichi returned the smile and grabbed the container.

"Thanks Rena. You know how I love your baking." He complimented as he opened the container in order to peer inside. A bit of heat rose to Rena's cheeks as she giggled. Keiichi took a cookie out of the container and ate it. Good as always.

"So, what's Keiichi-kun doing later today? Mii-chan said something about trying to get the club together." Rena informed him with a smile. "Will Keiichi-kun be there? Will he?"

Keiichi immediately thought of his 'guest'. Would he be alright here by himself? Keiichi wasn't sure. He hated to turn down the club, but it didn't seem like he had much of a choice. He doubted they'd let him skip...but it was worth a try.

"Gee...I don't know Rena, I'll try. I'm kinda busy." He admitted sheepishly, hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"Ehh? Keiichi-kun! Why?"

The brunette resisted the urge to face palm. That didn't go like he wanted at all. He looked at Rena with as much sincerity as he could.

"It's...complicated and hard to explain..."

Rena looked a little disheartened. Her usual smile fell from her face and she stared at the ground.

"...Keiichi-kun can talk to Rena, if he needs to. Rena will be here for him." She said. "Rena expects you at Club today." Her usual smile returned and she began to rock back and forth on her feet. "It starts at 5, at the school. I'll make sure to tell Mii-chan you're coming! Don't be late!"

Before Keiichi could say anything, Rena ran off, as if saying no wasn't an answer. Keiichi didn't even bother. He just shut the door with a sigh. He slumped his way into the sitting room and collapsed on the couch. Looks like his guest would have to manage on his own for a few hours... Keiichi could only hope.


	6. Satoshi

Keiichi laid comfortably on the couch and waited for his guest to reenter the room. While he waited, he turned on the TV and flipped mindlessly through the channels, nothing really catching his eye. He crossed his legs and turned the TV off after surfing all the channels they had at least three times. Sighing, he threw the remote on the ground and shifted to a more comfortable position. His hands resting behind his head, he began to think.

_"This guy... I know I've never met him... but he's just... so familiar..."_ Keiichi grimaced. _"Why can't I remember where I've seen him?"_

This was going to drive him nuts thinking about it. He pushed the thought away and began to think about the more current events.

_"So...Club today. I'll play one game of whatever Mion chooses, then say I need to leave. I don't want him here by himself all alone... It would be really bad if the police showed up for questioning again...I wasn't very convincing last night..." _Keiichi sighed verbally and closed his eyes. He had a lingering feeling the investigator's would be back. If they found out their missing person was here the whole time...

Keiichi didn't even want to consider the consequences.

_"Alright, so, Club at 5. I'll go for about half an hour. That's plenty of time, I think. Okay, maybe stretch it to an hour. But, no more than that. Mom and Dad aren't gonna be back for a few more days, and I doubt the police are going to come and search the house. I think I'll be okay. I'm over thinking all this."_ The brunette frowned, eyes still shut. He was never one to really over think a situation. He was always the one acting 'in the now' and 'there's time for consequences later'. He was stressed. And it was definitively causing his brain mental anguish.

In the midst of his thoughts, the feeling of being watched began to creep up on him. He opened his eyes to have his suspicions confirmed. Standing over him was his guest, hair dripping wet, dressed in only a towel.

"The hell?" Keiichi yelled sitting up immediately. His heart rate felt like it had increased two times it's regular speed. The blonde haired boy took a few steps back and readjusted his towel. He shook his hair and directed his gaze to the left of him. His eyes trailed off to the floor.

"...You didn't grab me any other clothes... So I came out here to see what you wanted me to do..." He explained quietly, barely audible to Keiichi. Of course, when your heart is beating in your ears, it makes things harder to hear.

"I thought you might have been asleep again...and I didn't want to wake you...but, you woke up anyway..."

Keiichi gripped his raving chest and took a deep breath. He looked back up at the other a few seconds later and gave him the best smile he could muster.

"You just scared me, that's all. I'll go grab you something, just hold on."

Keiichi jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and strolled towards his clothing drawers. He pulled out the first pair of shorts he saw and grabbed a plain green T-shirt from his closet. He was about to exit his room when a thought occurred to him.

_"...Is he gonna need...um...boxers too?" _Keiichi scowled. _"Course he does, it's not like he has anything." _Keiichi glanced over at his clean underwear drawer. Wasn't that kind of perverted and creepy? Letting a stranger where your underwear? Keiichi found himself blushing slightly. He shook his head rapidly and briskly walked over to his drawer. He opened it and pulled out whatever his hand touched first. He stuffed the boxers into the hand full of clothes and walked out of his room without looking back. He wasn't about to think of how creepy, weird, and awkward this was for both of them. He just kept telling himself it didn't bother him, and that this was okay.

It was at that moment he decided he definitely needed to go shopping for more clothes.

He reentered the living room. He found his guest still standing in the same spot, shivering from lack of clothing.

"Here," Keiichi called, getting his attention. He threw the bundle of clothes towards the other and allowed him to go into the bathroom again to change. Keiichi settled back on the couch, this time sitting up. He allowed his arms to stretch before folding them comfortably behind his head. His guest entered the room seconds later, fully clothed this time. In his hands were his previously worn clothes and his towel.

"What should I do with this...?" He asked meekly, his hair dripping onto his new shirt. Keiichi couldn't help but smile. This guy was like a child. It didn't seem he could do anything on his own. Keiichi found it kind of cute, in a sense.

_"Not in a gay way or anything,"_ He quickly defended. _"It's...like a kid...or...gah, just scratch that whole thought."_ He cursed in his head, while keeping an unpretentious smile on his face. He took the clothes from the other and stuffed them under his arm so his hands were free. He took the towel from the slightly shorter boy and placed it over the blonde's head.

"If you don't get your hair all the way dry, you could get a cold you know." Keiichi explained as he dried the other's hair, much like he had just the other night. The blonde looked down and let the brunette continue. When Keiichi figured it was dry enough, he removed the towel. A laugh got caught in his throat and it came out as an awkward cough. The blonde stared at him curiously.

"Are you okay...?" He asked.

Keiichi turned away and began snickering.

"...What...?" The blonde asked. He moved around the other so they were facing each other once more. Keiichi lost it.

The blonde's eyes widened. He was being laughed at again. His cheeks heated up as Keiichi continued to laugh at him for what he thought was no reason at all.

"What's so funny...?" He asked, trying his best to look angry. It only made the brunette laugh harder. Keiichi made his way over to the couch and collapsed, still chuckling. He hid his face with his arm that he'd draped over it. The blonde stood there, awaiting an explanation. After Keiichi's giggles ceased, he only said five words.

"Go look in the mirror."

The blonde frowned but did as he was told.

He didn't reemerge from the bathroom for a few minutes. Keiichi sat up again, his stomach hurting from so much laughter. The towel had the blonde's hair sticking up every which way. It was definitely a sight. The blonde came back into the room, hair fixed, cheeks still red. He walked by Keiichi with a slight huff and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Keiichi looked over at him grinning.

"Sorry, it was funny."

The blonde's blush deepened still.

They sat in silence for awhile. The blonde appeared lost in thought once more. Keiichi wished the other could remember his past and what was going on...he wish he could remember who he was...It made things so much more complicated.

"Oh, by the way, I'm going out a little while later today. Will you be okay by yourself?"

The blonde looked up. He slowly turned his head towards the brunette. He was obviously trying to hide his worried expression when he nodded 'yes'. Keiichi smiled reassuringly.

"It won't be long, so don't worry. Maybe some time alone will help you remember some stuff?"

The other just shrugged.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how to react. Keiichi leaving? He didn't like the sound of that. He liked the other's company. It made him feel much more safe and comfortable...<p>

He could manage though. He had managed without Keiichi his entire life. He'd only known Keiichi for two days. He was growing too attached...

How could he not when all the brunette had shown him was kindness?

"I can stick around a few more hours, then I gotta get going. I promise I'll be back around 6ish. If you get hungry, there's food in the kitchen." Keiichi then began to ramble again.

He just zoned it all out and fell deeper into thought. Was he getting attached to Keiichi? Well, obviously... But really, he couldn't help it. He felt a certain connection with him. A part of him wanted to easily trust him. A part of him that longed for friendship, trust, and love. But, with a past so jaded, one that he couldn't even remember, was it possible? He seemed to only bring misfortune...

He glanced at the (still) talking Keiichi through his bangs. The brunette was smiling and prattling on. He looked so happy.

He didn't want that change. He decided at that moment he wouldn't get any closer than necessary to Keiichi. When he began to grasp an idea of what he needed to do and where he needed to go, he would leave. Simple as that. No need to involve Keiichi in anything.

Somehow, he doubted the other would let him go easily when that time came. He only hoped it wouldn't come to that.

A few hours passed and it was time for Keiichi to be on his way. He locked up the house after making sure his guest was okay. He curtly waved before hopping on his bike and pedaling as fast as he could towards the school. He hadn't planned on leaving so close to five. He pedaled faster, realizing he was probably going to be late.

"Shit," He cursed, urging his legs to move faster. He shot down the road, probably going faster than he thought possible on a bike.

He arrived with a few minutes to spare. He hopped off his bike while it was still in motion and broke off into a run. He heard his bike hit the ground as he entered the school building. Walking down the hallway, he could already hear the voices of his friend's. He pulled open the classroom door where the Club was and waved.

"Hey guys, I see your all here early."

Mion, along with Rena, Satoko, and Rika all looked up. The green-haired girl laughed.

"Or you're just late."

Keiichi scoffed at the idea of it.

"Keiichi-san, good afternoon." Rika chimed in, welcoming best she could.

"Thanks Rika-chan. You too."

"Aw, Keiichi-san, you came too early! You didn't give me enough time to set up a trap to punish you for being late!"

"And that's exactly why I came on time, Satoko," Keiichi laughed.

"Rena's glad you came Keiichi-kun. She knew you would." Rena giggled as she helped Mion shuffle the deck of cards.

"Keii-chan wouldn't miss Club meetings for the world, Rena. You should know that." Mion winked. She took the cards Rena had and combined them with hers. She set the deck face down on the table.

"Alright everyone! Take a seat! Let's get this game started!"

Everyone scrambled to their seats. Keiichi was about to sit down when Mion seemed to have an epiphany.

"Oh, Keii-chan, before you sit down, grab the score sheet for me, will ya?"

Keiichi sighed oh-so-dramatically and went to grab the score sheet. It was last seen on a shelf opposite their tiny table. He had to trek across the whole room just to get to it. He picked it up and looked at the scores. He frowned. Why did he always manage to come in last? He flipped the paper over absently (ashamed of his score) as he walked back to the table. The writing on the back, however, caught his eye.

Satoshi.

Right under Rena's name was the name Satoshi. The name that was also on the bat Keiichi borrowed now and again. Keiichi looked up at Satoko, who was smiling her toothy grin as she talked with Rika. Her brother. Her Nii-nii.

Satoshi.

Rena had mentioned him once before when Keiichi asked. She briefly explained his situation, but not in any great detail at all. All Keiichi knew was it was Satoko's brother who seemingly abandoned her and disappeared. It was a touchy subject, best avoided with all the members of the Club.

Keiichi looked back up at Satoko. She had the exact same complexion as him. The hair color was the same. And those pale ruby eyes...

There was no mistaking it. Keiichi gulped. He had Satoshi Houjo, Satoko's Nii-nii, in his house.

And he didn't remember a thing.

Keiichi suddenly felt very dizzy. Should he tell them? Satoko would be so sad if she knew her beloved Nii-nii was in such a condition. What if the police found out too? And they took him away? Back to the clinic? Then what would happen to Satoko? She'd have to deal with losing him all over again...

He couldn't do that to her. He just couldn't.

Until all this was solved, he had to keep it a secret. That was the only way.

"Keii-chaaaan. How long does it take for you to grab one score sheet?" Mion complained loudly. Keiichi quickly wore a fake smile and went running back over to the table.

"Sorry, I had trouble finding it." He lied quickly as he handed it face up to Mion. He then took his seat.

"Who's ready to lose?" He announced confidently, as he tried to mask his troubles. Now was a time to have fun. He would have plenty of time to think later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I could keep going but I'M SO TIRED.**

**Thanks all for the reviews once more :D 4 for one chapter is so far a record! Think we could break it? XD -shot-**

**Anyway, yay! He realizes it's Satoshi! :D It's started out slow, but things are finally gonna start to pick up now~! Until next time!**


	7. Suspicion

**A/N: Things will start picking up soon~ It's been angsty and slow so far, but I don't want to rush things, like I felt like I've done in my past fics...**

* * *

><p>Satoshi sat by himself, silently awaiting Keiichi's return. He was seated on the couch, legs pulled up to his chest, head resting on his knees. He stared at the TV, even though it was turned off. He sighed and wondered what he should do. The sound of a clock ticking was the only thing that kept it from being completely silent. Satoshi sighed and let himself fall sideways into a laying position. He kept staring straight ahead as his mind overflowed with unanswered questions.<p>

Why couldn't he remember...?

It had been over an hour. Satoshi was sure of it. Keiichi had been gone so long...

Satoshi frowned.

He was growing attached too quickly... He couldn't stay here any longer than necessary. After remembering his past, like he was sure he would do, he would plan accordingly and leave. If things started to look bad, even if he still doesn't remember anything, he decided he would leave. He especially didn't want to cause any trouble for his host.

The blonde boy slowly closed his eyes. He felt hollow, empty. He felt like there wasn't anything to him anymore. Was he even alive? His hand unconsciously rose to his neck and felt his pulse. He had a pulse. He was breathing. He was alive.

But, he couldn't help but wonder, was there more to being alive than just breath and heartbeat? He knew he wasn't always like this...his life before the clinic... he knew he wasn't like _this._ What had changed him so much? What caused him to forget?

And why did it hurt him so much to be alone?

He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter as they began to well up with tears for a reason unknown to him. He sniffled pathetically and hugged his knees tighter against his chest as a single tear slid down his cheek. His eyes opened in surprise and his whole world was blurry. He sat up sniffling and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. What was wrong with him?

He had just calmed himself down when there was a sudden knock at the door. Satoshi jumped up, fear setting in almost too quickly. The knock sounded again, leaving Satoshi feeling paralyzed. Keiichi wouldn't knock at the door of his own house.

"Maebara-san? Hello? Maebara-san?"

Satoshi recognized the voice. It was the policemen from before. His knees began to shake uncontrollably, so much that he collapsed momentarily, only to catch himself and break off into a run. He was halfway up the stairs to Keiichi's room when he heard the older policeman call out a command in a stern voice.

"Open the door."

Satoshi slid Keiichi's door closed behind him and leaned against it. His heart was beating in his ears and felt as if it were going to pound its way out of his chest. He was breathing heavily until he heard the faint click of a door being unlocked. Suddenly, everything was silent. His everything was focused on the sound of foreign footsteps downstairs. Swallowing his fear best he could, he desperately looked around the room for somewhere to hide.

"As expected, Maebara Keiichi, nor his parents are home. We've sent some to watch after Maebara while he's with his friends."

Satoshi held his breath as the older policemen muttered,

"Thank you Kuma-chan."

More footsteps then silence.

"Where do you want to look first?"

Satoshi only grew more tense. The closet. He needed to hide there.

Adrenaline consumed his body. Thinking quickly, he gathered the clothes he'd worn last night and took them with him as he entered the closet. These clothes were the only thing he could think of that could possibly signify he was there. As he slid the door closed and scooted farther into the dark room, shielded by clothes, Satoshi heard footsteps. They were closer. They were coming up the stairs. Satoshi scooted as far back as he could, until his back bumped the wall. He pulled his feet in close to him and pushed a mound of clothes in front of him. Satoshi guessed Keiichi neglected to do his laundry.

But now really wasn't the time to think about that.

He heard someone silently open the room's door. Satoshi gripped the clothes in his hand tighter and stared at the bottom of the closet door, watching the light that seeped underneath. His eyes never left it, even when it became disrupted by someone's shadow. He held his breath when they stopped moving. This was it. His freedom was short lived. He'd never know of his past life. He'd never know a life outside the clinic. He'd never be able to see the people he once knew.

He'd never see Keiichi again.

He could hear someone's hand touch the door. Any second now, they would open it and he'd be exposed. He could feel the tears start to come again.

"Ooishi, find anything?"

Satoshi left out his breath. He watched as the person who was standing in front of the door slowly backed off.

"Nothing yet... You, Kuma-chan?"

"Nothing that directly states the boy is here. We did find it suspicious that there were two sets of dirty dishes in the sink, each of what appeared to be the same dish. It doesn't make sense, seeing as the Maebara's parents are away. It's not enough to confirm anything at all, but enough to keep him under suspicion."

The other man, Ooishi was his name, sighed.

"At this point, anything is better than nothing. So far, we've got nothing."

Kuma-chan made a noise of agreement.

"That kid has covered his tracks pretty well... Not that I really blame him..."

"Doesn't matter if you blame him or not, we need to get him back where he belongs...Enough talk, get back to searching before Maebara comes home..."

Satoshi had been listening so intently, he was surprised when the conversation suddenly stopped. Were they talking about him? Well who else could it have been... They already suspected Keiichi? Of what? Hiding him? Satoshi began to get so caught up in his thoughts he wasn't paying attention to anything else. It was when the closet door cracked open that he became fully alert once more. His eyes grew wide and his mouth felt dry. It was all over now... He shut his eyes. He wished he could have at least thanked Keiichi for the kindness he'd shown him. He wanted to tell the other not to worry, and that he'd be fine. He knew the other would probably worry himself sick. He seemed like the type that would. The tears again started to come. He didn't want it to end like this. It had been such a short time... it felt so wasted. A single tear slid down his cheek. He was as good as gone...

It was Ooishi's radio that saved him.

"Chief! Chief do you read me! Maebara's on his way home right now. Get out of there!"

"Shit," Ooishi cursed under his breath. Satoshi could see him through the clothes. He was older, and on the heavy side. His face looked tired and aged. He didn't linger long. He took off, leaving the closet door cracked open without fully looking inside.

"Kuma-chan, everyone, time to go. Leave everything as it was," Satoshi heard him yell out. A rush of footsteps followed by the sound of a closing door. That was all it took to calm Satoshi back down. He let his tense body relax completely and his breathing became more deep and even. He wiped beads of sweat off his forehead and struggled to crawl out of the closet. Everything was shaking.

He finally made it out of the closet and struggled to stand. He used the bed as support, but fell anyway. He tried one more time but to no avail. His legs were trembling too much to even consider standing. Sighing, he slid back down to a sitting position on the floor, just as Keiichi walked through the door.

* * *

><p>The time Keiichi had spent with the club had been enjoyable. It always was. He loved his friends and the time he spent with them. He wouldn't give it up for anything. They were the world to him. However, this time around he found it difficult to concentrate. His mind wandered elsewhere, all because of this new, almost unbelievable information he'd received.<p>

Satoshi Houjo was alive. And he was at his house.

He'd stayed a little later than planned, but figured Satoshi would be able to manage on his own. He was a year older than him, right? If Keiichi remembered right, this was true. He could hardly believe it...But that blonde hair and red eyes...there was no mistaking it. He fit the description perfectly.

Keiichi bit his lip as he mindlessly placed a card from his hand onto the table. He wanted to ask them about the other. A little info on the blonde could prove to be very useful. He glanced at Satoko. She was giggling and laughing with Rika while she placed a card on the table. Keiichi's gaze softened. He couldn't do that to her.

And so, Keiichi left, the subject of Satoshi never coming up. He said his goodbyes and apologized for leaving before the last game was over, but he couldn't leave his guest at home by himself any longer. He rode back home on his bike, thoughts heavily plaguing his mind. He hadn't expected all this to be so complicated. It had only been about a day and already he felt things proved to be difficult.

So what now? He wasn't sure what to do from here. Now that he knew the other's name, maybe calling him by it will help him remember. He could ask about Satoko...that could jog something. Maybe enough that the other would remember everything, and all this could be solved. He could only hope.

The more he thought about it, the more things didn't add up. If that really was Satoshi, which he was almost positive it was, then why were the police obviously looking for him? From Keiichi's perspective, the blonde looked too scared and frail to actually do anything wrong... So then what was their reasoning? It was like they didn't want him back in the village. Keiichi frowned and shook his head. But why would that be?

"Gah, I hope talking to this guy will help clear things up..." Keiichi mumbled aloud as he pulled into his driveway. He hopped off his bike and leaned it against the house before walking up to the front door. He turned it, expecting it to still be locked. When the knob turned and the door swung open, Keiichi knew something was wrong. He didn't walk inside. He stood in the threshold, thinking hard.

_"I was sure I locked this, there's no way I wouldn't have. Why is it unlocked? Did Satoshi...? No, he wouldn't have. I bet he's still in the same place I left him. I know I locked this door... I'll ask Satoshi..."_

He cautiously walked inside and shut the door softly behind him. He made sure he locked the door. Keiichi took off his shoes and called out,

"I'm home."

He peeked into the sitting room, expecting to see Satoshi sitting there like he had when Keiichi left. There was no one there. A small wave of panic washed over him. Maybe the door was unlocked because Satoshi left? Would he really do that? Keiichi swallowed nervously. He hoped not.

"Um, hey, you in here?" He called out, praying to every god he could think of that he'd get some kind of a reply. He waited, being absolutely still. It strained his ears, but he could hear a faint reply of,

"Up here..."

That was all Keiichi needed. He broke off into a run, almost tripping up his stairs.

"Hey!"

He slid his door back with a little too much force, to see Satoshi sitting on his floor, trembling and rocking back and forth. Keiichi knelt in front of the other and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, shaking the other lightly. Satoshi wasn't looking at him. He was staring at the floor in front of him, eyes wide and afraid. Keiichi wasn't sure what to do. He shook the other ever so lightly. "Hey, look at me."

The blonde didn't move for a second. Keiichi waited as patiently as he could. He cupped the blonde's chin and forced the other's eyes up. They were frightened, worried, and a whole mix of emotions that Keiichi couldn't decipher. Tears began to form in Satoshi's eyes. Without warning, he threw his arms around Keiichi and pulled him in close. Keiichi was beyond surprised, but let him do what he wanted. When he felt the blonde's shoulders shake and heard him sniffle, the brunette tentatively placed his arms around the other as well. He held him close and waited for him to calm down before asking any questions.

"...I was so scared..." Keiichi heard the other mumble. When the tears had seemingly ceased and he stopped trembling, Satoshi pulled away and placed his hands in his lap. Keiichi placed his hands back on Satoshi's shoulders and looked at him with concern.

"I'm sorry..." Satoshi mumbled, barely audible. His eyes drifted down to his lap and he kept them there as he talked. "...I'm sorry..."

Keiichi gripped his shoulders firmly.

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything!" Keiichi yelled exasperated. He shook the other lightly again. "Tell me what's happened. I know there's something."

Satoshi took a deep breath. He vaguely explained what had happened with the police and how he'd hid. Keiichi could tell he was trying his hardest to tell him everything.

"I think...I think they said you're under suspicion of something...Probably keeping me..." The blonde murmured. Keiichi had expected this, so it didn't come as much surprise. He could think of what to do about all this later. Everything would work out okay. "Why do they want me so badly...? I don't understand... I don't want to go back..." Keiichi sighed once Satoshi was done speaking.. At least they hadn't found him.

"At least you're okay...That's all the matters..." Keiichi smiled best he could. Satoshi looked up at him briefly before directing his gaze elsewhere. Keiichi embraced the other for a mere second before standing up and stretching. "I'm glad you're okay...Satoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D Cliffhanger...kinda. XD I tried my best at actiony/suspense...kinda. It's a field I need to work on when writing.**


	8. Voices

**A/N: FFFFFF this story's probably going to be waaay longer than expected...so chapters will probably start to become longer, updates (quite possibly) more stretched out, depending on how long it takes to write the chapters. FFFF Fay (my twin :D sorta.) messed up my weekly update schedule this time =_=. She was loafing around my house all weekend XD ILY FAY XD**

**What's in store for this chapter? More angsty fluffish..stuff..:D yea!**

* * *

><p>Satoshi's mind went blank.<p>

_"Satoshi..."_

He knew that name. Recognized it. Somewhere recessed deep in his mind, the name rang a bell. Keiichi noticed he tensed when his name was said. The brunette hoped it would jog his memories and help the blonde remember something, anything. He watched the other for some kind of sign. Instead of an epiphany, the blonde looked confused. He frowned slightly and looked like he was staring off into space. Keiichi waved a hand in front of his face in an attempt to get his attention. When that didn't work, he poked the other's cheek.

"Hey,"

Still nothing. The blonde just kept staring straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular. He didn't look like he was all there. In fact, Keiichi was almost positive he was, at the moment, disconnected from reality. The only movement Satoshi was making was the slight rise and fall of his chest due to his soft breathing. Keiichi sighed and scooted backwards, giving the other space. The other's eyes seemed empty, almost lifeless. Even more so than before, Keiichi realized. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. What if this wasn't Satoshi? No, it had to be... Keiichi sighed and leaned back, supporting himself with his arms. He stretched his legs out and waited.

* * *

><p><em>"Satoshi...Satoshi...Satoshi..."<em>

The name painfully echoed around in his head. Time felt frozen. He was no longer in Keiichi's room. Keiichi was no longer there. It was just him, and that resonating voice that filled his head. Everything was black. Opaque. Nonexistent.

_"Satoshi..."_

That was his name, wasn't it? Irie called him by that name at the clinic when he woke. He was Satoshi. Satoshi was him. He vaguely remembered nameless others calling him that. He couldn't picture their faces. It all seemed so familiar though.

_"Who am I...? Why am I here...? Why can't I remember...?"_

The voice was now replaced by these echoing questions. His hands left his lap and covered his ears as he shook his head. He didn't want to hear them anymore. If there were no answers, he wanted the asking to cease. He was Satoshi. Satoshi wanted freedom. Satoshi just can't remember why.

"Stop it..." He whispered, but the voices kept echoing. The questions seemed to seer his mind. He let out an agonizing scream as he tugged at the hair on his head. Anything to dull the mental pain. The more he ignored it, the more it burned.

"Satoshi!"

The boy looked up, tears blurring his vision. That hadn't come from the voices. That was lucid, unlike everything else. He found the strength to wipe his eyes, not that he could see anything anyway. Blissful silence only lasted mere seconds before the mental anguish hit him again.

_"They're coming for you Satoshi...They're back...She's not dead...She wants revenge, Satoshi...She'll get you..."_

Satoshi was thrown to the floor again. Another scream escaped his lips as paranoia lurked behind him, just waiting to grasp its cold hands around his neck. A jolt of fear ran down his spine, causing him to shiver.

"Satoshi! Hey!"

There it was again. Satoshi heard it. A clear voice, a gentle voice, calling his name.

He felt a pair of hands grab his shoulder's and lightly shake him. Before he was brought back to reality, he heard a voice whisper, so real sounding he could have sworn he felt breath tickle his ear.

_"They'll come for you..."_

That thought fresh in his mind, he was jerked back into realness of the world.

* * *

><p>Keiichi sighed. It had been awhile and Satoshi still seemed out of it. The brunette was slightly worried but decided to just let things play out. After an interminable amount of time, the brunette lay his head on his knees and closed his eyes. That's when the screaming started. Keiichi sat up instantly at the first sound Satoshi made. It started out as a low sounding whimper. Soon, he was screaming at the top of his lungs. He'd fallen on his side, hands on either side of his ears, knuckles turning white. His eyes were clamped shut. Keiichi crawled over urgently and placed a hand gently on his side.<p>

"Satoshi!"

The screaming ceased, but his eyes were still shut. His breathing seemed so shallow and empty, Keiichi noticed. He was also trembling much like he had earlier. Keiichi backed away slowly, freaking out on the inside.

_"My God, what do I do now? This isn't good, geez, this isn't good. He seems to be in pain... I...I don't know how...Nothing's touching him...It's all in his head...His head...he has some serious brain damage..."_

Keiichi bit his lip as he turned to look back at the other. He seemed to have calmed down slightly, and the grip he had on his hair wasn't nearly as tight. Keiichi let out a small sigh of relief. He slumped against the nearest wall and let his heart rate return to normal. All this stress seriously wasn't good for his health, he joked with himself. He decided he'd calm down first, think things through, then try and pull the other back into reality and out of whatever dream world he'd wandered into. No sooner had he calmed himself down, Satoshi began to go into fits again.

Keiichi cursed under his breath and ran over to the other, this time placing both hands on him and lifting him up.

"Satoshi! Hey!" Keiichi yelled out over the frightened screams. He shook the other lightly, back and forth. The fits began to cease, and Keiichi thought for a split second he saw the other's eyelids flutter. He continued to lightly shake the other and call his name. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed to be working. Soon after (but not soon enough for the freaked out brunette) Satoshi's eyes opened. He looked around, like a shocked animal.

"...You oka-" Keiichi began to ask before Satoshi practically leapt into his arms, knocking him back to the floor painfully. "Ow." He grumbled. He lifted his head up and was about to lecture the other on warning him before doing something like that before he saw how violently the other was trembling. Satoshi's arms wrapped tighter around Keiichi as he buried his face deeper into the the other's chest. His shoulder's shook as he fought back the tears he didn't want to come. Keiichi was taken aback. He swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. He let his hands wrap around the trembling other in a comforting manner.

"It's okay, Satoshi...It'll be okay..."

The trembling lessened and the blonde's breath began to even out. He was doing his best to keep his tears subsided. He clutched Keiichi's clothing tighter and let out a hitched sigh. Keiichi wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but he decided he'd do the best to comfort the other. Satoshi obviously needed it. He patted the blonde's back in a comforting manner and held him close. His trembling ceased but Keiichi could tell he was still fighting the urge to burst out into tears. Keiichi closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the ground. They stayed like that, in complete silence, until Satoshi seemed to have calmed down. Keiichi opened an eye when he felt Satoshi move. The blonde sat up, still over the other. He looked Keiichi in the eyes for a split second before averting them elsewhere.

"Keiichi...I'm-"

Keiichi frowned. Before the other could finish, the brunette tugged Satoshi back down so he could hug him again.

"Don't you dare apologize..." Keiichi told him. The other was obviously not well. Keiichi saw no reason for him to apologize when he'd done nothing wrong. He was scared. If Keiichi were him, he probably would've done the same thing.

Satoshi's eyes widened as he was cut off and pulled downwards. Keiichi placed one hand on his back and the other on his head. Satoshi closed his eyes as Keiichi's fingers ran through his hair once. A single tear drop ran its way down the blonde's cheek.

"I'm scared...Keiichi..."

And that was all it took. From that moment on, with no doubt in his mind, Keiichi knew he had to help. Everything up until now, he'd been unsure of. Hell, he'd thought he'd just picked up a loony off the streets. He had no idea it would turn out to be _the _Satoshi Houjo, the one who went missing well over a year ago. Yet, here he was, with some serious case of amnesia and people after him. And he was scared.

Maybe it was just Keiichi's natural response to this kind of stuff. Maybe he found himself having a soft spot for the other. Maybe he just knew it was the right thing to do. Either way, the brunette knew that he had to help Satoshi Houjou at all costs.

Keiichi shut his eyes again and gave the other a comforting squeeze.

"I won't let anything happen to you...now how about you go take another bath to calm down and then tell me what happened?"

* * *

><p>Keiichi sighed as he scrounged up some snack food for the two to munch on. Satoshi was still soaking in the bath while Keiichi grabbed a bag of chips and wandered into the living room. He jumped on the couch and flipped on the TV. It was almost 8, so it was almost guaranteed that nothing good was on. Not even trying, he just turned the device off and rolled over on his back. He mindlessly grabbed a chip from the bag and ate it slowly, deep in thought.<p>

_"So what now? I've promised to help this guy out, but I have no idea what to do...maybe asking him about Satoko or things I remember people telling me about his past...?"_ Keiichi frowned slightly. It was really the only thing he could think to do. Maybe it would help jog something else? Keiichi could only hope. Time passed slowly but eventually Satoshi reemerged. Keiichi put on a cheery front and sat up as the other walked in.

"Welcome back," He grinned and patted the cushion of the couch next to him. Satoshi walked over and sat down, taking a chip for himself. Keiichi waited patiently, hoping to get an explanation. Satoshi glanced over at him and sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me..."

Keiichi wasn't sure what to say, so he stayed silent. Satoshi continued a few seconds later.

"I just...I remember...the clinic...where they kept me...I remember...Waking...but...then...I remember running...I don't know why...I just know I needed to get out...I needed to get home...and while I was out...I...I don't know...I was being chased...I was scared...and..." There was a pregnant pause. Keiichi waited as patiently as he could. When Satoshi didn't say anything else, Keiichi urged him on.

"And...?"

Another sigh.

"I...I don't know... I remember I was on the ground...I woke up from there...and all I knew to do was keep running... so that's what I did...I heard footsteps...people were chasing me...I was injured...I was scared...then...you found me..."

Keiichi nodded. He worked to add it all up, but it wasn't all connecting...

"And...as for...whatever happened awhile ago...I don't know either...There were...these voices..."

Keiichi cringed. This was starting to get a little to creepy for him. Just the way the other said it, it seemed so haunting. The added fact that his friend wasn't all right in his head right now didn't help.

"They...they kept saying something...a her...was going to get me...I...I don't understand...but...I didn't like it..."

Keiichi smiled as reassuringly as he could.

"Don't worry, everything'll be okay. Promise. We can work all this out."

Satoshi looked over at the brunette and shook his head. Keiichi caught a faint smile on the other's lips. Satoshi looked back over at the other, in the eyes this time. He returned Keiichi's smile.

"Yeah,"

Keiichi was a bit surprised. The blonde had seemed so gloomy before all this. Keiichi guessed talking helped him open up a little more and get all that weight off his chest. It was a genuine smile on the other's face. Keiichi's smile widened.

On the inside, the brunette wished he could help the other more. He felt so useless. He didn't know much about his past. In fact, he knew almost nothing. And it wasn't like he could ask the others. The topic of Satoshi was very sensitive after all. And as much as he wanted for the other's to know that Satoshi was alive, he knew that the amnesia would just cause more heartbreak. He couldn't let anyone know until Satoshi remembered. They were already making progress. It could work. Whatever memory block he had, whatever brain damage was there, it could be repaired. Keiichi was sure of it. He was going to do anything and everything he could to help.

"I think we've done enough thinking today...Wanna watch a movie?" The brunette asked, still sounding cheery. Satoshi blinked once and tilted his head a bit to the side. He appeared to think a minute before another small smile and a nod. Keiichi jumped off the couch.

"I will be right back!" He yelled dramatically, causing Satoshi's small smile to slightly grow wider. That being said, Keiichi ran off to grab a movie. It was the least he could do for right now. While Satoshi was out, he might as well enjoy his time. They couldn't be all gloom and doom forever.

* * *

><p>Satoshi realized it had been a long time since he smiled like that. A genuine smile...he missed the feeling of it. He could somewhat remember that he used to smile a lot... It wasn't something foreign. He also appreciated Keiichi's obvious effort to cheer him up. Surprisingly, it worked. Satoshi was more than grateful. He stretched out and became more relaxed. The more time he spent here, the more he felt himself returning to normal, whatever that was. He felt more and more like his old self. Maybe getting all that off his chest was a good idea. Then again, it wasn't good for him to stay here at the same time. He was endangering Keiichi...he was worrying Keiichi... Maybe it was better if he left... He knew he couldn't grow too attached... Keiichi was so kind to him... If he was going to leave, it needed to be soon... He didn't have much time to ponder over it, since Keiichi reappeared with some random movie. Satoshi put on a perkier facade. He didn't want the other to worry about him.<p>

"Let's watch this one! It's one of my favorites!"

Satoshi knew this without Keiichi telling him. The brunette was even more over exuberant than before.

"Well, put it in then," Satoshi told him. Keiichi wasted no time.

* * *

><p>Keiichi had put in some slapstick comedy movie. It was obvious he'd seen it millions of times, by the way he could practically recite the whole thing. Satoshi found that more amusing than the movie. He vaguely wondered if he'd ever done that in his past. He grimaced immediately after. Yeah right. He couldn't even remember his own name without someone reminding him. The movie ended around 11. Satoshi found himself grateful. He was tired, more tired than he thought he'd be. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as Keiichi stood up and took the VHS out of the VCR.<p>

"Ah, what a great movie," He sighed happily. Satoshi yawned unintentionally. "Fine be a buzz kill." Keiichi joked. Satoshi's eyes widened, not picking up on the obvious sarcasm.

"No I didn't mean-"

"I'm kidding, lighten up." Keiichi smiled. He then proceeded to stretch and yawn himself. "Gah, I'm tired. C'mon, let's go to bed."

Satoshi nodded and rose from the couch, stretching himself. He followed Keiichi up the stairs and stumbled into his room. Keiichi was already tucked into his makeshift futon. Satoshi frowned slightly. Instead of laying in Keiichi's futon, he chose to lay beside the brunette again. Keiichi rolled over and looked at him.

"Why're you down here again?" He asked, confused. His futon was much comfier than this... Satoshi shrugged slightly.

"I feel safer when I'm next to you...it helps me sleep..."

Keiichi couldn't fight the small sympathetic smile that found its way onto his lips. He sat up and climbed into his own futon.

"Guess it can't be helped then...But just until you get used to sleeping here," Keiichi told him as he scooted over and made room for Satoshi. The blonde nodded and crawled in. Snuggling in close to the other he whispered 'Good night...'. Keiichi closed his eyes. The other sleeping here did have its plus...Satoshi was really warm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to drag this chapter out even longer, but I don't think I will. I'll save all that drama for the next chapter :3**

**Geez, this chapter had line breaks galore =_="**

**Also, I hope I didn't move things too fast ._. trying to fit what Satoshi remembers into one chapter, along with them slowly growing closer and trying to be happier OTL**

**Review and tell me what you think?**


	9. Running Away

Keiichi had slept soundly that night. It took awhile to get used to the other being there with him, but the feelings of awkwardness and being uncomfortable passed. Satoshi, on the other hand, fell asleep almost instantly. His head lay on Keiichi's pillow a few inches from the other. His eyes shut, expression so tranquil, Keiichi almost forgot how sick he was. Just from looking at him when he was asleep like this, you couldn't tell. His breathing was so soft and even, his lips parted ever so slightly. His bangs fell to the side, covering parts of his face. His hands were balled into loose fists and placed close to his chest. They were mere centimeters away from Keiichi's. The brunette couldn't help but smile subtly. The other looked so... normal. Keiichi frowned slightly. No...normal wasn't the right word...

He sighed and rolled over, straining his mind as he tried to think of the word. He fell asleep to that thought.

He awoke the next morning surprisingly enough, not tired at all. As he stretched a small frown crossed his face. He'd have school tomorrow... He glanced over at the sleeping other. The thought of school hadn't occurred to him at the time... Or his parents return, whenever that was. Soon, he guessed. He stared at the crinkled mess of blankets at his feet as he tried to think of what he could do. What if his parents came home while he was at school? What if they found Satoshi? And even if they didn't, would Satoshi even want to stay here? He'd be cooped up in this same room all day, alone. Keiichi bit his lip. Maybe taking him in wasn't a good idea, even if, at the time, he didn't know of the consequences.

So what could he do?

Keiichi glanced over at the other again. He was making progress fast. In the few days he'd known him, they'd already figured out his name. The memories would slowly come back to him.

_"They had too."_ Keiichi told himself. _"Satoko's waiting at home for him...He has to come back to her..."_ That's what Keiichi had to keep telling himself, in order to get motivated. Satoko needed her Nii-nii back. Satoshi deserved a chance at life again. For whatever reason he was kept in that clinic...Clinic...

Could he have been talking about Irie's clinic? Keiichi wondered. That was the nearest clinic around, wasn't it? It was possible that he ran from there, to here. Would Irie happen to know anything about it? Keiichi sighed. Even if he did, Satoshi wouldn't want him to talk to him. He'd escaped there for a reason, hadn't he? Somehow Keiichi had a hard time imagining Irie doing anything to hurt Satoshi, especially since he was a loved one of Satoko... Then why run? Then again, if it were Keiichi and he was cooped up somewhere he didn't want to be...he probably would've done the same.

Keiichi would have continued brooding if Satoshi hadn't stirred next to him. Keiichi glanced over at him, expecting to see him awake. The blonde's eyes were still closed, but his once tranquil face had changed. A pained looking scowl had crossed his features. Keiichi watched him for a few seconds and waited to see if he would wake up. When he made no more movements in those few seconds, Keiichi turned away and resumed his brooding. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Satoshi make slight movements that looked almost like a twitch. He looked over at him again. The movements he was making reminded Keiichi of a dreaming dog. Keiichi swallowed his nervousness that was building up best he could. People had bad dreams all the time. He'd wake up.

When Satoshi started thrashing around and mumbling incoherent things, Keiichi's worrying returned. He reached over and shook the other lightly, hoping it would be enough to wake him. Satoshi unconsciously batted his hand away and continued to thrash and mumble. Keiichi went back again, trying to shake him awake.

"Satoshi, wake up," He tried to say as loudly and calmly as possible. Satoshi's face grew more distraught as he batted him away and his mumbling became louder, more distressed sounding. Keiichi was growing desperate. He pinned Satoshi's hands back on either side of his head.

"Satoshi!"

Keiichi found himself practically straddling the other. The brunette held the thrashing blonde down and continued to say his name over and over again.

_"Why isn't he waking up?" _Keiichi thought desperately as he shook Satoshi again.

"Wake up!" He found himself practically yelling now. Something wasn't right. Normal people would wake up after such treatment. This scared Keiichi. "Wake up..." He repeated, quieter this time. The thrashing stopped suddenly. Keiichi waited, hopefully. Nobody moved. Slowly, Satoshi's eyes opened. They were scared, he was trembling much like he had last night. Keiichi let out the breath he'd been holding and sat back, releasing Satoshi's arms. He backed off the other and sat in front of him.

"You about gave me a heart attack..." Keiichi told him, placing a hand over his racing heart for emphasis. Satoshi wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy looking around the room as he sat up. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly and continued to tremble.

"It was...a dream...right?"

Keiichi looked up at the other and offered him the best reassuring smile he could muster.

"Just a dream. You're fine."

Satoshi nodded but still continued to tremble. He was drenched in a cold sweat and his heart was beating in his ears. The dreams were back.

"You going to be okay?" Keiichi asked him, full of concern. Satoshi didn't seem to hear him. He was still hugging himself and trembling violently. The blonde seemed to be deep in thought, and from the expression he was making, it wasn't a good.

Keiichi wasn't sure what came over him really. Maybe it was the thought of it would help calm the other down and bring him back to reality. Maybe he just felt like he needed it as well after all that stress. He wasn't quite sure his reasoning, but he decided to do it anyway. He crawled over and placed his arms around the other in a firm hug. He rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder.

"Everything's okay."

Satoshi tensed as Keiichi's arms embraced him. He closed his eyes and relished in the wave of comfort it brought him. He loved and hated the fact that Keiichi could make him feel so safe. He didn't know why he trusted the brunette as easily as he did. Just his presence was so sincere and comforting... Satoshi bit his lip. He really couldn't stay here any longer. He was growing too attached, too fast. Already, he felt so dependent on Keiichi. He didn't want to burden Keiichi and drag him down. Satoshi was sure he'd be fine on his own. His bruises and wounds were almost healed. He could find shelter. His memories would come back to him. He could tell Irie he was fine now and everything would be okay.

_"As if it would be that_ _easy..." _He thought bitterly as he tentatively hugged the other back. A small smile crossed Keiichi's lips when he felt the others arms around him. Satoshi hated how he contradicted himself like he did. He told himself to not grow attached, and all he did was grow closer to the other. He depended on Keiichi so much already. It worried him. Would he really be alright if he left? He wasn't sure now...

He was reminded cruelly of the dream he'd had seconds ago. A shiver ran down his spine as paranoia seemed to consume every fiber of his being. Keiichi seemed to sense him tensing, because he hugged him a little tighter. Satoshi closed his eyes. It was a dream. Keiichi would keep him safe...Keiichi...

Satoshi pulled away from the comforting embrace and wrapped his arms around himself. He stared at the floor in front of him silently. Keiichi stared at him curiously, trying to figure out what was wrong. He was about to break the silence when he heard something down stairs that made him freeze instantly.

The sound of the front door opening.

Satoshi looked up confused. Keiichi jumped up and began to push him.

"H-Hey, Keiichi, what're you-" Satoshi started to ask, but Keiichi placed a silencing hand over his mouth.

"Sh! Just, get in my closet, I'll explain later!"

Satoshi would've argued, but judging from the look on Keiichi's face, this wasn't good. He complied, and went to sit in the closet. Keiichi shut the door once he was inside before he bolted out of the room and down the stairs. Satoshi sat perfectly still, listening intently. Was it the police again? Or worse...

_"No...it couldn't be...she's...not alive...she's not...she doesn't exist..."_

Satoshi took a deep, calming breath to help relax. Downstairs he could hear the shuffling of bags and voices. Keiichi's in particular rang out.

"Welcome home, Mom, Dad."

Satoshi's eyes widened. His parents? Keiichi never mentioned them before... Was Keiichi going to tell them? It would make sense...Then again, why would he hide him if that was the case? Satoshi was so confused...

He brought his legs up to his chest and buried his face. If Keiichi had parents...then things were about to get even more difficult. Just when Satoshi had started to talk himself out of leaving...this happened. Satoshi couldn't help but laugh at himself. He could be so stupid...where did optimism get you in life? All it did was leave you feeling disappointed...

Satoshi bit his lip as he stared at his knees. He sat up, a bit straighter, and held out his arms. In the darkness he could make out the bruises that were still just barely present on his arms. His eyes softened a bit as he stared at them. He'd leave after they were healed. That gave him a day or two to prepare. He wasn't sure what he could prepare, really. He couldn't steal from Keiichi, ever. He sighed. He'd just have to fend for himself. Who was he kidding...these extra days he was giving himself were just self satisfaction. He didn't want to leave Keiichi. It was just for the better. He shut his eyes tightly and placed his hands on the ground next to him. Why was he so attached? Was it just because he had no one else? He frowned, not wanting to think about it any longer. By the time his brooding was over, he heard the familiar sound of Keiichi running up the stairs. The brunette threw open the closet door, a worried smile on his face.

"Sorry about that...I wasn't sure if...you know, they'd come upstairs or not...I wish I could introduce you to my parents, but...given the circumstances..." Keiichi laughed, albeit nervously as he out offered Satoshi help up. The blonde boy took it hesitantly and was pulled to his feet. "Don't worry about them, Dad's always busy with his art, and Mom usually just works around the house or reads." Keiichi explained briefly. "I...was going to mention them but...It slipped my mind..." He admitted sheepishly. Satoshi feigned a small smile but said nothing. Keiichi meandered his way to his futon, sighing all the way. He spun around and collapsed face first on it, letting out all his frustration in a single groan. Satoshi sat on the edge of the bed, glancing over at the other. Keiichi seemed a bit distraught...He wanted to comfort him, much like Keiichi always did for him...

He felt his cheeks heat a little as he leaned over Keiichi and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He wasn't sure why he felt embarrassed by the gesture, or why his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He let his head rest on Keiichi's back and his eyes close. He thought of this as both comforting for Keiichi...and a farewell for him.

Keiichi, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. He had a mini freak out when he felt Satoshi practically lay on top of him, arms wrapped around him tightly. All stress he had built up seemed to melt away, just like the indifference he'd felt before did. He smiled and whispered,

"Thanks, Satoshi..."

Satoshi felt his heart rate increase and a small almost giddy feeling rose in his chest. Just something like that made him feel so warm inside...

_"You're too attached...You're just going to hurt him... Or your going to hurt yourself..."_ That annoying, nagging voice told him in the back of his mind. At this time, he chose to ignore it and concentrated on comforting Keiichi.

And saying good-bye.

* * *

><p>Night soon came. Satoshi remained hidden in Keiichi's room while he sneaked enough food up for both of them to eat. His parents weren't nosy people and didn't seem to interested on what Keiichi was doing in his room. Satoshi was thankful for that. It made it easier to hide...<p>

"So, I have school tomorrow, so I'll be gone the first part of the day." Keiichi told the other as he sipped some ramen. "My parents shouldn't come upstairs, but if they do, just hide in my closet or somewhere okay? We can figure out a way to make this work, until you're well again."

Satoshi remained quiet the whole time. Keiichi seemed to have given some thought to all this...It only worsened Satoshi's guilt.

"It won't take long to get you well, right?" Keiichi grinned that carefree smile of his. Satoshi couldn't bring himself to look the other in the eyes. He just nodded before nibbling his ramen. For some reason, he wasn't hungry...

Keiichi set his finished bowl down in front of him on the floor and looked at the other.

"So, your dream...what was it about?"

Satoshi choked up, not expecting that kind of question. His dreams...he'd rather just forget.

"Nothing..." He answered sullenly. Keiichi wasn't satisfied. He smirked.

"Was it a...bad...dream?" He questioned.

"You could say that." Satoshi answered simply, obviously not catching onto Keiichi's innuendo.

Keiichi snickered.

"Was it... a naughty...dream?" He joked, trying hard to bite back laughter. Satoshi shot him the opposite of an amused look.

"No."

"I'm just messing with you, but seriously, what was it...?"

Satoshi's face grew dark.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Keiichi folded his arms over his chest.

"But, it might help you rem-"

"If what's in my dreams actually happened...maybe I don't want to remember..." Satoshi cut him off short.

Keiichi was stunned. He couldn't find his voice. Satoshi almost seemed angry just then... He had always appeared so gentle and laid back.

"Maybe some other time..." He finally said, breaking the silence. Satoshi didn't say anything; he continued to eat his food. If those nightmares were real...maybe it was a good thing he remained unable to remember.

Once Satoshi finished eating, Keiichi took both their bowls downstairs and washed them before anyone could notice there was an extra bowl. He went back upstairs to find Satoshi already laying down in his futon.

"Tired?" Keiichi asked, hands on hips.

Satoshi, whose back was to him, nodded slightly.

"Me too."

Satoshi stiffened when the lights went out in the room and Keiichi climbed into the futon.

A muffled 'G'night' could be barely heard as Keiichi dove face first into his pillow. Satoshi glanced over at him before scooting farther away. Too attached...too attached... He had to leave tonight. He couldn't burden his friend any longer. Keiichi readjusted himself so he wasn't suffocating and sighed heavily. He fell asleep facing Satoshi, a small smile on his face. Satoshi bit his lip as he slowly sat up. When Keiichi didn't stir, he slowly slipped off the futon. His movement undetected by the other, he was free to go. Unable to leave without saying good bye, Satoshi paused before walking out. He tiptoed back over to Keiichi and let his hand brush against his brunette hair. A risky move he was willing to chance.

"Good bye...Keiichi. I'm sorry..."

That being said, he slowly made his way out of Keiichi's room, silently sliding the door behind him. He walked down the steps as quietly as he could, making sure he didn't make too much noise. He exited through the back door, and didn't look back. If he did, he wasn't sure he'd be able to follow through.

* * *

><p>Keiichi woke up mere minutes after Satoshi left, almost as if his instinct had told him something bad happened. Panic set in almost immediately when he realized Satoshi wasn't there. He sat up, all remnants of being tired leaving him. Pure adrenaline was coursing through his veins now as he jumped out of bed.<p>

"Satoshi?" He whispered harshly through the darkness. "Satoshi?"

When he received no reply, he left his room and stalked downstairs, making little noise for how fast he was going.

"Satoshi?" He whispered as he turned the corner. Maybe he was in the bathroom. Keiichi ran down the hall to check, not surprised when he saw no one in there.

"Gah..." Keiichi ran a hand nervously through his hair. He walked back through the house, looking everywhere plausible Satoshi could be. After looking everywhere he could think to look, Keiichi accepted the fact that he wasn't there; he was far from giving up. Out of sheer determination, he began looking again, checking all the doors. When he got to the back door, he noticed it wasn't locked as it usually was. That wasn't a coincidence.

He reached out and gripped the door knob.

"Please let him be alright..." Keiichi whispered in the dark as he pulled the back door open. He was greeted by the chilled night air and the sound of cicadas crying in the distance. The near full moon above shone down brightly, lighting up the area quite well. Keiichi took a step outside, cringing as he bare feet touched the cool soil. He considered running in and getting shoes, but he really didn't have time to waste. Satoshi was out there somewhere, and even if he had to search all night he'd find him. He had to get him well.

Breaking into a run, Keiichi set off, determination his fire, fueling him to look. Satoshi couldn't have gone to far. He'd be found.

* * *

><p>Satoshi ran his hands along his arms, trying to keep warm. The night breeze whipped through his thin shirt like a knife and his feet stung as they stepped on twigs and rocks, much like they had a few nights before. That had seemed like such an eternity ago...yet here he was again. Alone in this world, with no one but himself...As far as he could remember, that was how it had always been (not that he remembered much anyway). Even when he was with the people of the Clinic, like the Director, he felt alone. They didn't understand him. They just wanted to use him as a science experiment, or that's how it seemed to him. Was that why he ran? He couldn't remember...He must've hit his head while running away. He grimaced to himself. It wouldn't surprise him.<p>

The night seemed so calm and peaceful as he walked into nothingness. He wasn't sure what was ahead for him, or where he was even going for that matter. All he knew was he was walking away from the town, away from the clinic, and away from Keiichi. It was for the better. He'd find some place to take shelter and someway to find food. Who knows, maybe a miracle would happen.

Satoshi stopped to stare up at the endless amount of stars in the sky. Who was he kidding...this was practically suicide.

The stars above him winked and flickered. At the clinic, from his window, they weren't visible. So many lights blocked them out...Satoshi hadn't realized how much he'd missed them until now. As he continued to stare, he caught sight of a falling star, lasting only so long. If he had blinked, he would have missed it.

_"Aren't I supposed to make a wish...?"_ Satoshi asked himself as he bit his thumb nail. That was right, wasn't it? Satoshi looked back up at the innumerable amount of stars before slowly closing his eyes.

_"I wish for a miracle."_

That was the only possible solution to his problem.

A rustling noise behind him made him open his eyes immediately. He was frozen from fear as the sound grew closer. He didn't want to turn around. He wanted to run. His legs wouldn't allow him too. He was growing desperate as fear and adrenaline kicked in. Not even bothering to see what it was, he let instinct take over. Given the options of 'fight or flight' he flew. Paranoia seeped in, and pretty soon, all the shadows created from moonlight warped into terrible hallucinations. Satoshi couldn't stop running. Whatever was behind him was drawing nearer. He could feel its breath on the back of his neck, he could feel it catching up. His lungs burned as he continued to run from whatever was pursuing him. He wasn't cut out for this. But he couldn't stop now. He had to run. He had to save himself. He needed that miracle.

* * *

><p>Keiichi's fear of losing the other continued to set in as he searched. Honestly, he had no idea where the other could be. Keiichi had been wandering aimlessly for so long now, he wasn't even sure if he knew where he was. He could worry about that after finding Satoshi. So, he continued to look, with no luck.<p>

"Dammit Satoshi...What were you thinking..." He cursed under his breath. He needed to find his friend. He had too.


	10. Recognize

**A/N:** **I hope it hasn't been too terribly long since I updated. I lose track of time easily. Especially now that I'm addicted to Homestuck. Gaaaaah, I just wish it was spring break all ready. A full week of Homestuck... =w="**

**I've had this following scene in my mind sense the beginning of this fic. Now's when things start picking up. Especially now that someone's slowly starting to recognize feelings~ **

* * *

><p>Keiichi's legs felt ready to fall off from all the running. His lungs burned from breathing in the chilled night air, while his feet ached from lack of shoes. He paused to bend over and catch his breath. He was beginning to wonder if this was even worth it. Satoshi was no where to be found. Was he even still out here? The brunette stood back up, his hands pressing in on his sides, in an attempt to try and stop the cramping. Over the tops of the trees, he could see faint light, meaning he still wasn't very far in the forest. He doubted Satoshi would walk back to civilization. Keiichi glanced over his shoulder into the inky black night that seemed to consume the forest ahead of him. He bit his lip as he tried to think what to do. He could just go back home, and look tomorrow after school. He could just give up entirely and forget this ever happened.<p>

He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't do that. Not to Satoshi. Or to Satoko.

Satoko. She needed her brother back, with his memories. They could restart a new life and everything would be better. Keiichi couldn't give up for that reason. His eyes felt heavy and a small yawn escaped his lips. He tried to rub the sleep away, but to no avail. He knew if he didn't start looking again soon, he wouldn't be able to. Already, sleep seemed to be catching up to him. He was almost positive Satoshi was feeling the same fatigue. With as much determination and willpower he could muster, he began running again, further into the gloomy darkness that awaited.

_"Please, just let me find you soon..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Satoshi...Satoshi..."<em>

A scream caught in the blonde's throat as he ran, almost tripping over himself as he willed his legs to move faster. It was the voice again. That woman's voice was back. She was after him, chasing him. She wanted her revenge. The rustling behind him seemed to grow louder. He was too afraid to look back. He just kept running, trying to go even faster. He was so terrified. He swore he could feel her hands reach for him, trying to grab him back and pull him down. Like a ghostly touch, he could feel her claw like fingernails brush against the fabric of his shirt. He had to go faster. She was catching up.

"N-No," A strangled cry escaped his lips as he nearly tripped again. He kept his legs moving and the adrenaline just kept flowing.

_"Satoshi..."_

"Stop it!" He yelled.

The feeling of almost being caught rose in his chest. It reminded him of when he was little and was forced to walk down the seemingly long hallway to his room at night. It was like he could feel the presence of something behind him, but every time he'd turn to look, empty space just stared back. He'd walk a bit faster, trying to ignore it, but the fear just kept pressing. He's speed would increase, as would the feeling of desperation. By the time he broke into a run, the thing was practically upon him. He couldn't move fast enough into his room. The feeling of life or death only made things worse. He wasn't able to move his body as fast as his mind was telling him to move. He'd slam the door open and turn on the lights, his breathing heavy and heart rate beating a mile a minute as closed his door and leaned against it for support. His knees would shake uncontrollably, making it hard to stand. He'd slowly collapse and let relief wash over him. It was the exact same scenario, only he doubted he'd feel relief after.

He had no place to run or return to. Eventually, he'd grow to tried and she'd have him. She'd kill him just like he'd killed her. That much he remembered. That's what his dreams had been telling him, anyway. She was in his dreams. She was supposed to be dead, but in his mind she lived on.

_"I'll get you...You won't live much longer,"_

The voice hissed at him, sending goosebumps up his arms. He tried to peer around to get a good look at her. His foot caught an unearthed tree root and he was sent barreling forward into the ground.

He screamed.

* * *

><p>Keiichi's ears perked up at the sound of someone yelling.<p>

"Was that...?" He asked himself. It sounded like it to Keiichi. He wasn't too far from him. The brunette took off in that direction as fast as he could go. His feet felt like they had a billion splinters in them. They matched the bruises he'd obtained nicely. Keiichi sighed bitterly. This was the last time he let something like this happen.

As he ran towards the scream, Keiichi came to realize that if he really couldn't find his friend, he was going to be pretty lonely. Already he felt like they'd known each other for years (despite the fact Keiichi knew virtually nothing about the other, and vice versa). He wasn't sure if he'd ever quite connected with someone like he had Satoshi. It sounded weird to say, but so true.

It wasn't long now. He knew he was close.

"Please be alright," Keiichi whispered, his words swallowed up by the night as another cold breeze whipped through the trees, leaving everything silent.

* * *

><p>Satoshi lay there for a minute or so, just waiting to be attacked. All he could hear was his heart beating erratically in his ears and his shallow breath. If she was still calling his name, he wouldn't have been able to hear. His eyes were screwed shut and hands balled into fists so tight, he was surprised his palms weren't bleeding. Maybe they were, and he was just too numb to feel. He was almost certain that the fall he'd just suffered had twisted his ankle. Even through all this, he could feel a dull pain pulsating from his left ankle.<p>

He wondered why she hadn't killed him yet. He fought the urge to peek open an eye. He felt that as soon as he did, she'd be upon him, like a predator seeking helpless prey. She must be toying with him. Satoshi gulped, regretting ever leaving the safety of Keiichi's house. He regretted leaving the safety of Keiichi.

He deserved this. It was because of his own ignorance and stupidity he was here right now. Any second, she'd attack. Any second.

When another minute past, Satoshi was becoming more unconvinced. He even found the courage to open up one eye. It was too dark to tell, but the feeling of being stalked was absent from his gut. He slowly opened both eyes and sat up shakily. She was gone? Satoshi clutched at his chest as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. A semblance of a smile crossed his lips. He was going to be okay.

His eyes began to adjust to the darkness once more. He was laying on the outskirts of a forest clearing, under a big tree. He glanced down at the root he'd tripped over.

"Thanks a lot," He told it, kicking it lightly with his uninjured foot. He glanced around his surroundings once more, just to be sure nothing was there. When he felt safe enough to stand, he did. His foot ached terribly, but he couldn't afford to stay there all night. He needed to find shelter for the night. He was so tired, and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, it hit him like a brick. He limped at first, but was slowly able to apply more pressure the more steps he took.

There had to be a shrine around here somewhere. Sighing, he looked around again. Everything was so silent and quiet, it was like the events that occurred moments ago never happened. The blonde closed his eyes in relief and sighed. He could do this. He could make it, albeit he was confused by what was going on. People just don't vanish.

He bit his lip. To Keiichi, he did. When the brunette woke tomorrow, what would he think?

Satoshi didn't want to dwell on that idea for too long. He'd come to regret his decision again, he was sure. He began to slowly trudge through the forest again. He was so fatigued he was tempted to just sleep on the ground. Glancing up at the stars, he wondered if he'd ever get that miracle. A sad smile and a shake of the head followed. He didn't expect much.

"Satoshi!"

The blonde whirled around suddenly, his eyes wide. That sounded like-

_THUD._

Satoshi barely had anytime to react. Keiichi knocked into him like a rampaging bull. All Satoshi could make out in the few seconds before his back hit the ground was the familiar shape of the other running towards him. Now, said other was pinning him down. While the darkness made it hard to see, it wasn't hard to tell Keiichi was pissed.

"What the hell is all this about?" He spat. "Huh?"

Satoshi didn't know what to say. Was this a dream? Maybe he was asleep under that tree? Or maybe he was already dead...?

"Answer me Satoshi!"

The blonde shook his head, trying to focus on reality. He stared up at Keiichi blankly. Keiichi's blunt nails seemed to be digging into his wrists, enough to cause discomfort. This wasn't a dream.

"Why...are you out here?"

Keiichi sighed angrily.

"Oh, I was just taking a midnight stroll like I do every night in the woods. No, stupid, I was looking for you! What did you think?"

Satoshi was a bit taken a back. He guessed that this combination of stress, fatigue, and anger weren't good on Keiichi. He excused him because of the situation and these added factors.

"But...why?" Satoshi found his voice again was able to ask. Keiichi grit his teeth in frustration.

"Because! You're my friend and I'm going to help you! There's nowhere out here for you to go. What were you thinking? And you didn't even tell me..." Keiichi swallowed hard. "Did you not think I'd be the least bit worried? Or concerned? Dammit..." He cursed. Satoshi was at a loss for words. He was doing this to protect Keiichi, and himself. Yet, the other was mad at him? He didn't understand.

"Are you going to explain yourself? I mean, if you don't want to stay with me, I can't make you..." Keiichi's voice faded out with every word he spoke. His anger was obviously subsiding now that Satoshi was found safe. Reason was beginning to talk instead of anger.

Satoshi had no idea what to do. He wanted to stay with Keiichi. He really did, but... what if the police came back? What if _she_ came for him? Satoshi couldn't even fathom what would happen.

"Satoshi, do you want to stay with me, or not?" Keiichi asked, his voice barely audible. Satoshi glanced up at him. He could see the worry in the other's eyes. He could see how badly Keiichi wanted him to come back. The blonde shut his eyes.

Now was a good as time as ever to explain himself, he supposed.

"It's...not that I don't want to, Keiichi. I'm just..."

He paused as he searched for the right words to use. Keiichi waited patiently, not even bothering to prod him into further speaking until he was ready.

"I don't want you to be hurt, because you're connected to me. If the police find out, or, the Clinic... What if they took you away too? I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. I have a feeling I've committed enough sins in my life. That's probably why I can't remember really anything..."

Keiichi stopped leaning over the other and sat up more straight. He crossed his arms and stared down at the other. Satoshi glanced up to see a small smile on Keiichi's lips.

"I think I can take care of myself,"

Satoshi wasn't so sure. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips regardless. He was going to continue to say that he felt so much safer with Keiichi around, and he really didn't want to leave. That was before Keiichi cut him off.

"We can work through something. You'll get your memories back, and I'll help you. If you've done some bad stuff in the past, now's the time to atone. We've all got stuff we'd rather forget. Forgetting's the easy way out. You've got to work to accept what you've done, and realize there's not turning back time..."

Keiichi's voice began trailing off again, almost like he was talking to himself more than Satoshi. The blonde waited expectantly for Keiichi to continue. When he didn't, he changed the subject.

"So...are you mad at me?"

Satoshi knew the answer would probably be yes. So when he heard the syllable roll of Keiichi's tongue, he wasn't surprised.

"And because I'm so mad at you, I'm going to inflict my angry wrath down upon you. Right, now!"

Satoshi shut his eyes, not picking up on the hinted sarcasm in Keiichi's voice. Keiichi reached down and flicked the other's forehead, much like he had the other night. The blonde opened his eyes, confused. Keiichi grinned.

"I told you, that's the worst punishment I give."

Satoshi couldn't help but stare. Keiichi...He was so...weird.

Keiichi cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to one side.

"You look like you're expecting more punishment or something? Fine!"

Satoshi knew he was in for another forehead flick. He waited expectantly for that. When Keiichi suddenly pulled him in for a comforting hug, he realized just how unpredictable the brunette was. Satoshi also realized he liked this form of 'punishment' much better than those silly forehead flicks.

"Promise, you won't do that again."

Satoshi hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other's back and closed his eyes.

"...Promise..."

The blonde's heart was racing again, but he didn't know why. He wasn't scared. In fact, he felt safer than ever before. Albeit, he felt a tad bit nervous for reasons unknown to him, but he wasn't scared. He figured it was a side effect of fatigue. Keiichi pulled away and smiled.

"Good."

The brunette slowly stood up, giving his legs time to stretch back out. He held out a hand and lifted Satoshi to his feet. The blonde had almost forgotten about his injured ankle and stumbled forward. He caught himself before he kissed the ground. Keiichi tilted his head to the side again.

"You okay? I didn't hurt your foot when I knocked you over, did I? Sorry about that..." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I was afraid you'd try and run if I didn't do something rash..."

Satoshi shook his head no, and reassured the other that it was okay.

"I was running earlier and tripped over a tree root...I injured it then." He explained briefly.

Keiichi snorted. Satoshi turned to him, cheeks heating up.

"It's not funny." He defended. Keiichi held up his hands like he was innocent.

"You're right, you're right. But, seriously, only you would be out at night in the woods running, and trip over a tree root." He laughed lightly. Satoshi turned away, both offended and amused.

"So, I'm guessing you can walk okay?" Keiichi asked, approaching the other. Satoshi nodded.

"It's just a sprain, I'm fine." He glanced down at his ankle. Keiichi's bare feet were also in view.

"Where are your shoes?"

Keiichi looked down, almost like he'd forgotten he was barefoot. He began laughing lightly again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He admitted. "I was in a hurry, and didn't want to fool around with putting them on or anything."

This time it was Satoshi's turn to laugh.

"Well, only you would be...Keiichi...enough, to go running around a woods barefoot."

"Touche."

Satoshi still couldn't see well, so he wasn't sure how beat up Keiichi's feet really were. He assumed they were pretty bad.

"Make sure you tend to your feet when we get back." Satoshi told him as they started walking towards the illuminated area visible above the trees.

"Yeah, sure thing _Mom_." Keiichi joked as he walked. He smiled inwardly to himself as Satoshi pushed him lightly. He was so relieved he'd found the other. He couldn't believe he'd even considered giving up. He was also (strangely enough) relieved that Satoshi wanted to stay with him.

They walked the rest of the way back in silence. Keiichi snuck Satoshi into the house and ushered him up to his room. Once Satoshi was safe inside, he tiptoed back down to the bathroom and washed off his feet. It took about ten minutes before they were wood and dirt free. Unfortunately, he couldn't wash the bruises away. It hurt to walk.

He climbed the stairs once done, bandages and some gauze in hand. He figured he might as well wrap Satoshi's favored ankle while he was tending to himself. He found Satoshi was already laying on his futon, fast asleep. Keiichi sighed and set the items down on his desk. It could wait til morning. He'd tend to it before school.

He changed out of his dirty clothes and into a pair clean clothes. He considered waking Satoshi so he could change, but he didn't think it was worth it. He threw his dirty clothes into his closet and stretched silently. Satoshi had left enough room for him to sleep. He glanced at the mess of blankets on the ground next to the futon. He decided he'd sleep there instead. After all, if Satoshi had successfully ran away, he'd be sleeping by himself, so what difference did it make?

The brunette was just about to doze off when he heard Satoshi ask,

"Where are you?"

Keiichi opened his groggy eyes.

"Down here..." A yawn interrupted his words, but Satoshi still understood. The blonde was silent for awhile. Keiichi started to drift off again.

"But...this is your bed..." Satoshi murmured, interrupting Keiichi's sleep again. Figuring the other wasn't going to let him sleep any other way, he climbed up into his own futon and collapsed face first into his pillow.

"Happy?" He asked, his words muffled. A small 'mhm' could be heard from Satoshi's side. Keiichi rolled over so he could breathe and sighed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Satoshi stared at the back of Keiichi's head for awhile. He slowly maneuvered himself closer to the other and fell asleep by his side. He felt so safe.


	11. Self

**A/N: I hope it hasn't been too terribly long since my last update. ._." I wasn't lying before when I said how easily distracted I was..XD" Well, enough about me. On with the fic~**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Keiichi didn't want to get up. He<em> really<em> didn't want to get up. From downstairs, his mom was calling his name. His eyes slowly forced themselves open, despite how badly he wanted them to remain closed. His eyelids felt extremely heavy just like the rest of his tired body. Keiichi sighed and buried his face back in his pillow. He let out a loud, frustrated groan before lifting himself to a sitting position. He rubbed his weary eyes before looking down. Somehow during the night, Satoshi's arms had wound around from behind and hung loosely around his waist. The brunette was too tired to care at the moment. Keiichi pried them off him and rolled out of his futon. He took a second to regain his balance and stability. He let out another sigh and stretched silently. As he stumbled over to his closet, he heard Satoshi stir. Keiichi grabbed his school outfit and began to hastily change. Satoshi's eyes opened and glanced lazily around the room. His eye laid rest to the back of Keiichi who was pulling his shirt over his head. As soon as Satoshi saw a glimpse of bare skin, he immediately flipped over, away from Keiichi. His cheeks grew hot from embarrassment and the feeling of being a creeper of sorts. He pulled the blankets up over his head. Keiichi had heard the other move around and assumed he was now awake.

"Sorry I woke you up. School." Keiichi explained in poor detail due to his exhaustion as he buttoned up his shirt. "As long as you stay in here, you should be fine. Mom usual just cleans or watches TV. Dad's always in a workshop of his. Mom might come up here to clean some, but as long as you hide in the closet or something, you won't be found." Multiple yawns cut off Keiichi's words as he spoke. He raised a hand to his head and sighed. "I have the worst headache right now..." He groaned and tried to shake the pain away. Satoshi meekly peeked his head out from underneath the covers, relieved to see Keiichi was fully clothed now.

"Have a good day at school..." Satoshi wished him. School...the word felt foreign on his tongue. He could vaguely remember...It was a building...this school. At the time, that was all he could muster. The more he tried to remember the more frustrated he got with himself. Why was life before the clinic so hard to remember? He wanted to scowl at himself, but fought the urge successfully.

"Thanks. You get some rest, okay? No one will bother you, I promise." Keiichi told him with a ghost of a smile. He did a small wave before exiting his room, making sure to shut the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his breakfast was waiting for him. As he sat down at the table, he looked up at his mother, who was washing dishes.

"Hey Mom, is it alright if I start doing the laundry around here?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could manage. He picked up his chopsticks while waiting for an answer. His mother looked over her shoulder, one eyebrow cocked in suspicion.

"Well, if you want to. What brought this on?" She asked; her curiosity was piqued. It wasn't like Keiichi to willingly take on work like laundry. Keiichi replied with a small shrug as he shoveled food into his mouth. His mother walked over and placed a hand on his forehead. She withdrew it quickly, a bit stunned.

"I was going to see if you had a fever as a joke, but you really are burning up Keiichi. Do you feel okay?" Her voice was coated with concern. Keiichi most definitely did not feel okay. Staying home, however, would just cause more problems. Besides, it wasn't a fever that was making him feel bad. It was this headache. Then again, the added tiredness was no help either.

"No, I'm fine. Am I that hot?" Keiichi asked with a grin. She smacked him upside his head lightly.

"Well if you feel good enough to make stupid puns, I guess you are fine." She smiled lightly and resumed her work. "Hurry up and eat so you won't be late. You were lagging this morning."

Keiichi glanced up at the clock and nearly spit out his miso. His mom wasn't kidding. He practically inhaled the remainder of his food.

"You're going to choke." His mom commented over her shoulder as she rinsed the last dish. Keiichi waved her way as he chewed; his mouth was too full to talk. He got up and pushed in his chair before sprinting towards the door.

"Have a good day Keiichi," She called out after him, just as the door slammed. She smiled and shook her head. Hopefully he would make it to school in time. Outside, Keiichi had seized his bike and was peddling as fast as he could. He felt like his whole body was on fire; his headache growing increasingly worse.

* * *

><p>Satoshi lay there, just hugging the blanket he and Keiichi had shared. It had been a good five minutes since Keiichi left, yet his cheeks still felt warm. Satoshi buried his face further into the warm futon and willed it all away. Ever since Keiichi helped him throw away his worries about attachment, he felt himself growing more and more fond of his keeper. Whether that was a good or bad thing, he wasn't sure. He bit his bottom lip, deep in thought. He was so grateful to Keiichi. He had done so much for the blonde. It made since that Satoshi admired him and wanted to become closer. Yet, the blonde knew he had no reason to be embarrassed over seeing Keiichi's back. That was just…silly. Just the thought made his cheeks warm. He sighed angrily and buried his face in the futon again. It didn't help that it smelled like Keiichi.<p>

Satoshi sat up, a bit peeved with himself. He threw the blankets off of him and slid onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the door in front of him. It was much colder down here. He let himself fall sideways, in hopes to fall back asleep. He closed his eyes, clearing his mind off all thoughts. He slowly drifted into slumber.

He found himself in that familiar black room. The room of nothingness. He shivered as a chill ran down his spine. A cold wind seemed to travel right through him; his hands found his arms in attempt to keep warm. The breeze blew his hair all around, tousling it every which direction.

_"Satoshi…"_

He spun around. There was a voice calling his name from behind. Fear gripped him, numbing all of his senses. It was her voice again. That woman. She was here.

_"You'll regret it…You'll remember…I'll get you…You'll pay…Satoshi…Satoshi…"_

He clasped his hands over his ears and fixed his eyes shut. She wasn't really there. It was all in his head.

"Open your eyes."

Another pang of fear seemed to erupt from inside him as his heart seemed to jump up in his throat. The voice was loud and clear. Before, it seemed ghostly, and was inaudible when covering his ears. That time, it had seemed to penetrate his defenses and shook him to the very core. His hands fell away from his ears and eyes opened as he stood there, stunned. He struggled to keep standing; gravity seemed to be pushing him down. He fought against the invisible force best he could.

"Satoshi."

His knees gave out and he crumpled almost lifeless to the ground. It was chilled against his skin. He could feel someone watching him. That woman…it was her. She was here. This wasn't his imagination. She was invisible, yet he knew she was there, towering over him. She was going to make him pay. He'd escaped her many times before. This time, he had no savior. He had no miracle. He was alone. He was going to die.

"Do you remember, Satoshi? Just what you did to me?"

Satoshi cringed as he felt something cold and bony caress his cheek. It had the likeness of a finger, only it wasn't smooth to the touch. It seemed rough, coarse. The nail seemed to be razor sharp. This hand cupped his chin and forced him to look up into the void. His cheek was caressed once again, this time more force applied. He cringed when the nail seemed to glide across his skin, applying more and more pressure as it travelled.

"Do you…remember?"

He cry was stuck in his throat as the nail dug into his cheek, creating a long scratch down the side. He struggled to tear his face away from his invisible attacker, but he was held firm.

"Is that a no?"

His head was jerked to the side, so his cut was more visible. Satoshi could feel blood oozing from it, dropping onto his, no, Keiichi's shirt.

"I cut you pretty deep…didn't I?"

Satoshi said nothing. He stared into the empty space with as much determination as he could muster. His fear lingered in the back of his mind, pushed away by false hope and courage. The hand caressed his cheek again, lingering over the wound. He bit his lip hard enough it had the potential to bleed as well. His head was jerked in the opposite direction this time. The grip became more forceful and his neck began to ache from all the jerking.

"You deserve much more punishment than this, Satoshi…" It hissed. It felt like a cold breeze hit his ear, even blowing his hair back ever so slightly. He gulped, swallowing the fear that had began to gather inside him once more. The hand that gripped his chin lowered. He could feel each individual finger as they wrapped around his neck. He struggled to breathe as he was lifted up from his sitting position by his neck. His hands fought to pry off the attackers hand, but only touched his own neck and grabbed at air. He couldn't touch them. A low chuckle erupted around him, filling his ears. His feet were lifted a few inches off the ground; all hope he had left was gone. It was becoming harder to breathe. He wanted to scream. Screaming meant breathing, and breathing meant living. He wanted to live. He struggled again, contorting his body in hopes of shaking off his attacker. He reached for the hand again, only to find air. That woman…she chuckled again, lifting him higher into the air.

"Are you hurt…? Pity…"

Satoshi looked down best he could. He could see a shadowy figure now; the figure he wasn't able to see until now. It was indeed a woman. The woman who haunted his dreams since he had Woken.

"Satoshi…You'll pay…"

She continued to talk, repeating his name over and over again. He couldn't make out her features, only her shape. He already knew what she looked like anyway. This wasn't their first encounter.

"Satoshi…Satoshi…Satoshi…"

Satoshi eyes widened and a choked breath escaped his lips. The voice was changing. It was no longer that of a woman's. The figure was twisting and contorting in the void. It was slimming down, taking shape of not a woman but a man. Not only a man, but a boy. Or rather, a teenage boy. His life was being drained away by this person. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. He struggled some more just as the figure's transformation was complete. Satoshi stared down at it, willing is eyes to stay open. If he closed them now, they may never open again. He wasn't sure what had a tighter grip on him at the moment; fear, or his attacker? This had never happened before. Never had it changed from this woman. It was always her. Who was it now?

"Satoshi…"

Everything grew numb again. The grip around his neck tightened, but he no longer choked out a sound. He knew that voice.

Crimson eyes opened in the darkness, malicious and amused. They seemed to pierce right through Satoshi's eyes and right into his soul.

He knew these eyes. He knew them oh so well.

"You're afraid, aren't you Satoshi?"

A small chuckle was heard and glints of amusement could be seen in those eyes. The attacker squeezed Satoshi's neck again, cutting off all air. He was loosing consciousness. Everything was becoming foggy and splotched with even more black. Those scarlet eyes bore into him, making him feel so cold.

"You're afraid…of yourself, aren't you? Of these…memories…you have locked away…locked away…"

A strained gasp escaped his lips and his eyes wrung shut. He opened them hastily and glared down at the attacker.

"You…you're…not…me…"

He managed to choke out. The attacker laughed a genuinely laugh, one that terrified Satoshi. It was his voice. Those were his eyes. This was him. The figure was no longer a shadow. Instead, it was him. He was staring back at himself, just as he lost his consciousness.

"You can't run from us forever…Satoshi…"

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Keiichi sighed and rested his head on his school desk. The day was half over, and his headache still failed to get better.<p>

"Keiichi-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Rena asked in a hushed whisper under Chie's lecture. Keiichi glanced over at her and smiled best he could.

"I told you I was. Don't worry."

Rena didn't look convinced, but said no more none-the-less. Mion slapped Keiichi's back, jolting him up from surprise.

"Be a man," She joked, causing him to smile once more. He looked over his shoulder at her, and she grinned.

"But, seriously," Her face suddenly went to a more serious one, "if you don't feel well, you can always go home."

Keiichi waved her away and turned back around. He already survived half a day, there was no reason he couldn't survive the rest.

_"Besides, if I go home and get sick, Satoshi will worry. That kid has enough issues…"_ He told himself as he laid his head down again. Chie began to pass around school work sheets over what they just discussed. Keiichi sighed as he took his. He wrote his name across the top and began to work, willing his headache to just go away.

The rest of his day passed by agonizingly slow. When the final bell rang for his dismissal, he couldn't wait to leave.

"Are we having club today?" Keiichi asked Mion as she pushed in her chair. Mion looked up at him, and appeared to study him. She shook her head no.

"You don't look good at all Keiichi. Go home and rest. If you feel better, we'll have it tomorrow." She told him with a grin. "Besides, I'd have to leave early today anyway. Work."

Keiichi nodded.

"Have fun," He told her as she gathered her stuff. She uttered her thanks as Keiichi walked out the door. Rena, Satoko, and Rika were all waiting in the hallway.

"Keiichi-san, you're not staying for club? Tired of losing?" Satoko teased, her hands on her hips.

"Satoko, don't be mean to Keiichi-san. He isn't feeling well." Rika scolded her friend with a shake of her head.

"No club today anyway, Mion has work." Keiichi explained briefly, raising a hand to his head. "Satoko, you should be glad. That means I won't have a chance to beat you today," He joked. Satoko's mouth dropped open and she stomped her foot.

"You know I'd win. You're just saying that." She defended herself. Everyone let out giggles, even Keiichi. The brunette patted the small blonde's head.

"I think you're bluffing,"

Satoko looked up at him from underneath his hand and gave a small smile. A breath caught in Keiichi's throat. When she smiled like that, it was almost parallel to Satoshi's. He withdrew his hand, almost in a daze. Rena's head fell to one side.

"Keiichi-kun, you're starting to look worse…"

Rika stared up at him and nodded. Never had any of them seen Keiichi look quite this exhausted. This was worse than the time he forgot about the essay Chie assigned and he stayed up all night doing it. He looked seriously beat.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He reassured them all best he could.

"Let's go on, Keiichi-kun. I think you need to go home…" Rena spoke softly and tugged nervously at his sleeve. Keiichi waved bye to Rika and Satoko as he and Rena began to walk away. For a second, Keiichi mistook Satoko for Satoshi, only realizing seconds later it was his eyes playing tricks on him. He tore his gaze away from the pair and continued to walk with Rena. He grabbed his bike on the way out and walked it home, side by side with Rena.

"You're taking good care of yourself, right Keiichi-kun?" Rena asked innocently as they walked. Keiichi nodded.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep until late last night." He told her. "I've been kind of stressed lately to, I guess you could say." He uttered sheepishly. Rena was silent for a moment, digesting the information.

"Well, Keiichi-kun can always talk to Rena if he needs to," She told him, sounding more serious than Keiichi had heard in a long time. They were nearing his house by now. He nodded.

"Thanks, Rena. Same goes for me to you,"

Rena smiled happily and shook her head yes. She waved Keiichi bye as he entered his yard. He sighed and leaned his bike up against his house before walking inside.

"I'm home," He called out into the house. It felt good to be home.

* * *

><p>Upon waking up in a cold sweat, Satoshi found it all to have been a dream. What it had all meant, he wasn't sure. Afraid? Of himself? His memories? Who was that woman? Why was she always discussing revenge...? Satoshi wished things would make sense for once. He hugged himself tightly and waited for his heart to return to normal. He didn't dream like that when Keiichi was here...yet another thing he depended on the brunette for. Satoshi bit his lip and shook his head. Keiichi...<p>

Satoshi glanced up at the clock in Keiichi's room. He'd only been gone a few hours. Satoshi hung his head. He was feeling lonely. Usually, Keiichi would be here, holding him or offering words of comfort. Satoshi hated the fact of his absence. His own arms around him...just weren't satisfying. He felt empty...hollow...and he hated it. He shouldn't feel so strongly for the other. He shouldn't need to depend on him for everything.

"But...I don't need it..." He spoke to himself quietly. He pulled his legs in and buried his face in his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs to keep them in place.

"I just want it."

The rest of the hours, Satoshi mainly thought to himself over a variety of topics. He worked mainly on remembering all the things he'd forgotten. When he finally got discouraged with his clouded thoughts, he resorted to picking up the contents of the room. He placed all the dirty clothes in the pile Keiichi had started. He neatly stacked all the books and notebooks that Keiichi had cluttered around his room. He even stopped to read a few books, after reading the summary and becoming intrigued. Before he knew it, Keiichi's voice could be heard downstairs. Almost like a puppy, his ears perked up and he rose from his sitting position. He set the book he'd been reading down and tried to ignore the happy, giddy feeling rising in his chest. If he'd actually went through with his escape last night, he wouldn't have made it. It had only been about 7 hours, yet he missed the other more than he'd like to admit.

It felt like Keiichi took forever to clomp up the stairs and enter his room. Satoshi was ready for him as soon as he entered.

"Welcome back," He greeted cheerily. All his worries seemed to have melted away. Keiichi shut his door and dropped his school bag.

"Thanks," Keiichi answered, mustering another smile. His head was throbbing still, but he pushed it away for Satoshi's sake. He silently began to shed his white button up shirt. Satoshi held his breath and prepared to hide his face when Keiichi said,

"Relax, I have an undershirt underneath," He laughed quietly and threw his shirt aside. "Besides, we're both guys."

"Yeah," Satoshi laughed nervously, averting his eyes off to the side. That fact didn't really matter to him; it was still embarrassing. Keiichi let out a long sigh and dragged his feet across the floor to his futon. He collapsed headfirst, a few inches away from the book Satoshi had been reading.

"...You okay?" Satoshi asked offhandedly as he picked the book up and sat in its place. Keiichi nodded slightly and let out a yawn.

"Fine." Came his muffled reply. The brunette turned his head to look at the other. "And you? Weren't too bored I see. Did you clean my room?"

Satoshi stiffened and averted his eyes elsewhere once more.

"Uh...Yeah, kinda." He let a nervous laugh escape his lips. He hoped Keiichi didn't mind. The brunette didn't appear to, seeing as he changed subjects once more.

"What book you pick up?"

Satoshi showed him the cover of the book. Keiichi nodded with a smile.

"That's a good one. Mom introduced it to me. I had no idea who the killer was in the end. I mean-"

Satoshi threw his hands over his ears and shook his head no rapidly.

"I'm not done yet!"

Keiichi couldn't help but laugh, even though his head was throbbing even more. He apologized and assured the other he wouldn't spoil anything. Satoshi held the book against his chest and sighed in relief.

"If you ever get bored, there's tons of books around here. Mom has quite the collection. I can get some for you."

"Ah, that's okay. I still have all yours to finish."

Keiichi let out another yawn as he nodded. He was feeling more drained by the second.

"We should go take a bath." He blurted suddenly after realizing he hadn't taken one the night before.

"E-Eh?" Was Satoshi's immediate reaction. Keiichi glanced up at him, his sleepy eyes half lidded.

"My parents might get suspicious if I started taking two baths a night. So, we'll both need to shower together if they're here."

Satoshi turned away, in order to hide a fighting blush. He couldn't even look at the other undressing, and now they were going to have to bathe together? He couldn't do it. He was too modest.

"Relax, we'll shower separately. Just, one of us will wait in the bathroom til the other finishes. And vice versa." Keiichi had given all this quite a thought while at school today. Keeping Satoshi's existence a secret would prove to be difficult. Much more difficult than hiding a pet. Satoshi fidgeted nervously in his feet, not looking at the other.

"Don't be such a girl," Keiichi joked. "We're men."

Satoshi frowned slightly as he took a deep breath. He could do this.

"We'll need to take on later tonight though, after Mom goes to bed. Dad'll be either in bed or working. So, as long as we wait til then, we'll be fine. Until then, want some food?"

Satoshi nodded meekly. He hated how nervous he felt. It was making it hard to concentrate on anything else. Keiichi stood up.

"Be right back."

Satoshi watched him exit. After he disappeared, the blonde let out a huge sigh.

_"I was so happy when he came back...now I'm acting all weird. What's wrong with me?"_ The blonde rested his chin on his hand. _"I blame that creepy dream...Should I tell Keiichi...?"_

Keiichi bustled in the door, looking happier again. In his hand was food enough for two and two pairs of chopsticks. When Keiichi handed him his chopsticks, Satoshi couldn't help but smile.

_"He already doesn't feel good...I don't want him to worry...It was just a dream...And, besides. Now that he's here, I'll be okay...I'll be okay..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AAAAH THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET -collapses- **

**-jumps back up- Well, I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers and readers c': I appreciate it so much!**


	12. Ill

**A/N: Oh geez, sorry it's been forever (feels like it anyway). I haven't felt like writing much lately, but felt this needed an update. So, it got one. Granted, this chapter is probably a bit rushed at parts and...well...not good...I'll probably edit/elaborate at a later date if it's needed.**

* * *

><p>Ooishi sat at his desk, his fingers laced together as he was engrossed in thought. His foot tapped thoughtlessly against the floor, much to the annoyance of people around him. Even though the atmosphere was thick with irritation, Ooishi took no notice. It had been like this for nearly a week now. Everyone on this case felt a mix of agitation and exhaustion as the long days continued to drag on endlessly. In fact, days seemed to melt together; no one quite sure where one ended and another began. They found themselves wondering if it even mattered anymore.<p>

Still, nobody spoke. Nobody was moving. Everyone was seated quietly. Some were working on paperwork, other's were struggling keeping consciousness, and some were like Ooishi. Deep in thought while the rest of the world passed them by. The faint tapping of keys being hit on a typewriter and the ticking clock filled the air, much like it had for days now. Ooishi's foot tapped in time with the clock without him even knowing it. Everyone had drowned these noises out long ago. Their world's were silent. Even Ooishi's foot tapping was disregarded after sometime. No one else dared make any other noise in fear of disrupting what sanity was left here.

Ooishi was growing weary. This case had almost no leads and grew more frustrating with each passing minute.

_"He's still in Hinamizawa." _ The grey-haired man told himself as he glanced over at the clock. It was getting late. Another sleepless night was ahead. He held back a sigh for the sake of the rest of the team. _"And even if he's not, he can't be far."_

Ooishi glanced at the phone one his desk. No one scouting the areas had called in days. The only thing they could be left to assume was he'd taken up shelter somewhere. There were numerous shrines spread across Hinamizawa, which left plenty of places for him to hide. Ooishi bit his lip. Then there were the people of the village. They knew he'd been making his way close to the area of the Maebara residence. The Maebara's had lived there for a little over two years, Ooishi reasoned. They probably knew vague details of the Houjou's and that's all. They could very likely have taken him in.

Then again, the boy could be living back at his old home, or with his sister. The possibilities were endless. His foot ceased tapping.

Everyone in the room looked up, seemingly lost; they looked as though something was missing, besides Satoshi Houjou. Ooishi rose to his feet and pulled on his jacket.

"Where are you going Chief?" One of the men asked. It had been so long since any of them had really talked, words almost felt foreign to his tongue.

"I need a smoke. I can't think straight in here..." He grumbled. It was true; he'd went days without sleep or smokes. He was tempted to think of the last time he showered, but decided against it. If it took thought, it meant he definitely needed one.

He was about halfway out the door when the phone rang, causing everyone to jump. Ooishi walked back over to his desk and stared at his phone. After confirming that his eyes and ears weren't just playing tricks on him, he answered it. He didn't realize how sweaty his palms were until he gripped the phone. He brought it up to his ear, his heart rate increasing ever so slightly. Would it be another lead?

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver.

"Ah, Ooishi?" A calm sounding voice answered. A small wave of disappoint washed over the gray haired man. Not the call he'd been hoping for.

"Irie? What is it?"

The whole room suppressed a gasp. They, however, believed Irie would help them. Did Irie have more information? Would they finally be able to get somewhere on this case?

"Ah, I hope I'm not calling too late or interrupting anything..."

Ooishi used his free hand to hold his head. He hadn't noticed his headache until now.

"Not at all...What do you need?" The older man assured him. He could hear Irie sigh quietly as if in relief.

"I was just checking in to see if you've found anything...?"

Ooishi bit back a few sardonic remarks and settled with a chaste 'no'. He really needed sleep. If he didn't some soon, God knows what may slip.

"Nothing new. Do you have any leads for us?"

Everything was quiet in anticipation. There was no typing, no tapping, and even the clock seemed to grow quieter. Everyone and everything was watching, waiting. Irie sighed once more through the receiver, much to Ooishi's annoyance.

"Unfortunately no...I just...I don't know what to do. I don't know why he even attempted escape. He's not well, Ooishi. We need him back here, so we can help him. His memories are suppressed, and he's...well...he's just not well. Extreme paranoia, hallucinations, psy-"

"I read the case file," Ooishi snapped, cutting the doctor off from his ramblings. A moments silence followed, then;

"Yes, you're right. I'm...sorry, I just...I'm at a loss. We need him back here."

"Will he recover?"

Irie took a moment to reply, almost like he wasn't sure he'd heard the old man right.

"Pardon?"

"The Houjou boy. If left alone for long enough, would he recover?"

Irie was silent once more. Ooishi was tempted to just hang the phone up now and go stand outside. His cigarettes were calling about as much as his frustration was rising. Both could be solved if he just didn't bother with this guy right now. Curiosity won the best of him in the end, so he found himself waiting until Irie found the words he was searching for.

"...If he is found...He'll spend the rest of his life here...From what we've seen since he awoke...Our results haven't been positive ones. Maybe with enough time, therapy, and medicine he could get better...but for now..."

"Yeah, I get it." Ooishi cut him off once more. This time, he was the one to sigh.

"If you figure anything else out, feel free to call. We need all the help over here we can get."

"Of course. Until then."

"Yeah."

Ooishi slammed the phone back down and looked at his disgruntled team.

"Sorry boys. We've got nothing."

There was a brief thump as one of the men slammed his head down on his desk. Ooishi could sympathize as he found himself wishing he could do the same. Everyone slowly returned to what they were doing before, only this time the atmosphere felt more gloomy. Ooishi left them anyway in order for a smoke. That would help calm his nerves and think straight. Maybe then he could think of something.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe I'm doing this..."<em>

Satoshi wanted to bury his head under a rock and never see the light of day again. Currently, he and Keiichi were tiptoeing down the stairs so they could shower. The placement of Keiichi's room made this very inconvenient. Satoshi didn't want to do this. Everything was awkward enough already. This just added to it.

His foot landed on the wrong part of the floorboard, causing it to let out an audible creak. Keiichi jumped slightly and whirled around, a single finger pressed to his lips. Satoshi held up his hands in innocence, but Keiichi paid no mind. They made it down the rest of the stairs practically noiseless. Both broke off into a mad dash towards the bathroom, praying to any god they could think of that no one would get up. Neither of them dared breath until Keiichi closed the bathroom door behind them.

"Jeez, that was scary." Keiichi uttered, his back leaning against the door as he sighed. Satoshi nodded, a hand pressed to his rapidly beating heart. They both took a minute to let the adrenaline leave their bodies.

"I'll go ahead and start the water..." Keiichi uttered a few seconds later, passing Satoshi by to get to the shower. "You wanna shower first or me?"

Satoshi wanted to say 'neither'. He'd rather go bathe in a creek than do this. At least then he'd be alone. Keiichi waited expectantly, leaving the blonde no choice.

"You can go ahead," he turned on his heels and faced the bathroom door. He shifted back and forth, trying to ignore how increasingly awkward the atmosphere was growing. Thankfully, Keiichi wasn't in the shower very long.

"It's all yours," He said as he stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist. He left the water running and moved out of Satoshi's way. The blonde stepped forward and waited for Keiichi to turn around before stripping.

_"I really can't believe I'm doing this..."_ He thought as he stepped into the shower. The warm water washed over him like a wave, making him feel more relaxed almost instantly. He remembered the other was just on the other side of the curtain, so he made sure not to vask in the water's warmth too long. Keiichi could be heard clicking his tongue in annoyance as he waited. Satoshi hurried as fast as he could and finished his shower a good five minutes earlier than his usual baths. Satoshi grabbed the towel Keiichi had set out for him and dried off as quickly as he could.

"Oh dammit. I forgot to grab clothes, hold on a sec." Keiichi groaned. He stepped out of the bathroom as quietly as he could and closed the door behind him. Icy air chilled his bare skin as he ran up his stairs and grabbed clothes closet to him. Satoshi waited anxiously, his arms wrapped around himself. If someone were to walk in now, they'd be done for. Satoshi shook his head rapidly, sending water droplets every which way. He didn't even want to think about that.

When the door started to open, Satoshi nearly yelped. Thankfully, it was Keiichi's head that popped around the corner, clothes in hand. He closed the door and handed Satoshi his clothes after. They turned so their backs were facing each other in order for them to change.

"It's really hot..." Keiichi murmured as he threw his shirt over his head. Satoshi nodded, though the other couldn't see. He actually felt it wasn't too bad temperature wise. Warm, yes, but hot...? Maybe he was just strange.

The rest of their shower escapades consisted of sneaking back upstairs without getting caught. Keiichi almost tripping up the stairs potentially cost them their mission, but they made it back safe. Once inside their safety haven of Keiichi's room, the brunette collapsed on his futon, his breathing heavy. Satoshi looked at him with mild concern. It wasn't like Keiichi to be so easily out of breath.

"Keiichi? Are you okay?"

Violet eyes glanced over at him. He smiled best he could and said a short,

"I'm fine. Just tired."

So Satoshi left it at that. The blonde mulled around the room for a few fleeting seconds, not quite sure what to do with himself. He was about to ask Keiichi if he wanted to do something before going to sleep, when he realized the brunette's breathing had already evened out. The slow rise and fall of his chest and peaceful expression confirmed it. Satoshi bit his lip. Maybe for tonight he should sleep on the floor? He shook his head as memories of previous nightmares flooded his mind. He clamped his hands to his head, like he was attempting to stifle them. When they continued to get worse, Satoshi relented and almost jumped into Keiichi's futon. Instant relief overtook him as his whole body melted into the sheets. The blonde hesitantly crawled closer to Keiichi, just enough so their arms were touching. Satoshi was taken aback by how hot Keiichi's body was to touch. Concern rising in his chest, he sat up and felt the brunette's rosy cheeks. They felt like they were on fire.

A minor freak out ensued as Satoshi frantically wondered what to do. Keiichi must be sick. He needed help. He needed to be well. He needed-

"Satoshi...?"

The blonde jumped at the sound of his name being murmured. The glanced over to see a bleary eyed Keiichi smiling at him.

"Keiichi...? Are you even awake?" The blonde asked, leaning over Keiichi once more. The brunette yawned and didn't answer.

"Keiichi, you're really hot. I think-"

"I know I am..."

"Th-That's not what I-"

"Don't deny it..." Another yawn.

Satoshi resisted the urge to stuff a pillow in the brunette's smug face. He was being serious here, and all Keiichi wanted to do was joke.

"Keiichi, you're sick."

"No I'm not." He argued, words barely audible with his awful mumbling.

"Yes you-"

"I'm cold..."

Satoshi grimaced. That was the second time he'd been cut off. He was going to reprimand the brunette, until two arms flung around him and pulled him close.

"Wha-?"

"I'm cold...you're warm..."

Satoshi could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. As close as he and Keiichi were right now, he wouldn't be surprised if Keiichi could feel it beating. Satoshi could feel his, seeing as his face was pressed up against the other's chest. Satoshi tried to swallow how nervous he was, but it helped nothing. He glanced up at Keiichi, whose grip was stronger than he'd thought. The brunette seemed to have already drifted back into sleep.

He didn't know if he should move, or just stay there. Keiichi was sick...it would be rude to wake him... And he was so warm...

Satoshi gave in and didn't try to fight the sleep. He let it overtake him, his arms wrapped loosely around the other. He'd figure out the rest in the morning.

* * *

><p>Keiichi woke up a bit surprised to see Satoshi smashed up against him, his own two arms holding him there. The blonde was sound asleep, his face seemingly more tranquil than usual. Keiichi struggled to remember even falling asleep with Satoshi next to him. He was pretty sure he hadn't. He glanced down at the other once more and absently brushed some of the hair away from his closed eyes.<p>

_"He's like a puppy or something...Honestly..._" Keiichi told himself with a sardonic smile. The grin he wore was soon disrupted by an uncalled for coughing fit. He hadn't realized how hot every inch of him felt until now; he hadn't even noticed how sore his throat was or how strong the urge to cough was. The fit regrettably woke Satoshi, who sat up with a start. Keiichi turned his head from the other and coughed into his hand.

"Keiichi, are you okay?" Satoshi shook off his sleep and turned his full attention to Keiichi. He lightly touched the brunette's arm and waited for his coughing fits to cease. When they finally did, Keiichi's cheeks were even redder. He slid off his futon, stumbling a bit by how off balance he was. Satoshi stood as well and stood by him in case he fell.

"Are you okay?" He repeated softly while Keiichi shook his head yes.

"I'm...fine...just a bit dizzy...I'm...gonna go get some medicine...stay here..."

He couldn't be sick. He had school and Satoshi to take care of. His whole world seemed to be tilting as he struggled to walk down his stairs. At the bottom, he fell into the wall, his hands keeping his face from colliding with it painfully. He waited a second to regain his stature before stumbling into the kitchen. He was surprised to see an empty kitchen with a handwritten note on the table. He shuffled over to the table and glanced over it.

_Be gone for the day, sorry we didn't warn you!_

_Be back later tonight._

_Love you,_

_Mom _

Keiichi stared at the note and let it all sink in.

Of course, they weren't home. Keiichi sat the note back down and turned around. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a worried Satoshi standing in the threshold.

"You-What-No-Go-What're you DOING?" He managed to get out. He stumbled backwards into the table and used it for added support. Everything was spinning.

"I heard your parents leave early this morning. So, I knew I'd be okay. And, I didn't hear any voices...so..." The blonde trailed off as he fidgeted. He glanced at Keiichi, his head tilted to one side.

"Go lay down Keiichi, I'll get you your medicine." He offered, despite not knowing where the medicine even was.

Gravity seemed to be playing tricks on Keiichi as he struggled to keep standing. His fever was making his balance worse than he thought. Satoshi seemed to sense this, seeing as he cautiously walked over and wrapped an arm around Keiichi for support.

"C'mon, go lay down."

"I-I can't, I have school and club and-"

As if Karma was telling him 'no', Keiichi's knees buckled. Satoshi was surprised at how fast his reflexes reacted as he lifted Keiichi to his feet once more before ever hitting the ground.

"You're not going anywhere...except back to bed..." Satoshi felt akin to a mother as he tugged Keiichi along, leading him back upstairs. "You always take care of me...so...I think I can return the favor..."

Keiichi remained silent as he climbed the stairs clumsily.

"You have some strange logic...I almost think you're too eager to help..."

Satoshi turned to him with a grin.

"Now what makes you say that?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the kind of stupid fluff shit I write when I'm tired XD" I'm like, trying to make it so their relationship doesn't move TOOOO quickly, but I almost feel like every chapter's a drag and I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO TO MAKE IT ALL RIGHT.<strong>

**-ahem-**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading, as always. I LOVE YOU GUYS. SO MUCH.**


	13. Worry

**A/N: shiiiit guys I'm so sorry I took a slight detour from the Higu/Umi fandom and fanfiction in general. Lifes a bitch but I'm finally starting to get back into the groove of things. Sorry to disappoint but my fics and updates are still going to be scarce. I also have no idea how many Higu fics Ill be writing. My current obsession is South Park and when I have a new obsession I find it hard to concentrate on much of anything else**

**anyway enjoy this long awaited chapter. and to the anon threatening to give up on me, I'm very sorry for testing your patience.**

* * *

><p>Keiichi collapsed onto his futon; his whole body felt like it was on fire. It felt like he had been constructed entirely out of lead and the idea of moving no longer seemed plausible. His face seemed to radiate heat as he lifted his own arm and draped it across his forehead in order to wipe away the beads of sweat that had formed. He was falling fast into the realm of unconscious and he hadn't the willpower or strength to fight it back. Satoshi sat down beside him, his eyes unsure of what to do. He gently raised Keiichi's arm from his face and laid it at rest at his side.<p>

"You're going to be alright..." The blonde's voice was soothing and Keiichi believed him. His body felt spent and exhausted, all semblance of energy totally dissipated. His condition was sliding downhill and fast. Satoshi continued to utter words of comfort as he lifted himself to a standing position.

"I'll be right back." He told the other, unsure if he was even listening anymore. Satoshi exited the room, his pace quickening the faster he descended down the stairs. His ankle still ached from the previous abuse it had taken, but he was able to ignore it. Keiichi needed him, and he was eager to prove his worth. Upon hitting the ground, he took a sharp turn and headed straight towards the bathroom. He grabbed a wash rag off the towel rack and dampened it under the cool faucet water. His mind was racing. In fact, ever since leaving the Clinic behind he found that his thoughts had been constantly swamped. He turned the faucet to off and took off for the stairs. He climbed them two and a time, his ankle almost giving out half way up. He carried on, stumbling for only a second. He threw Keiichi's room door aside as he struggled to catch his breath. A life of laying in a hospital futon hadn't done much for Satoshi physically. He stumbled into the room albeit clumsily, but Keiichi didn't notice. Upon closer examination, Satoshi realized the other had already fallen asleep. Satoshi stood there with a wet rag in his hands for a few seconds, looking about in a frazzled manner. He felt anxiety rise within him as he was unable to decide what to do. When Keiichi stirred seconds later, he was extremely relieved.

"Sorry...I dozed off..." Keiichi mumbled through the haze of sleep. Satoshi sat on the edge of the futon, a small smile occupying his face.

"You're fine... I went downstairs and got this rag... I was hoping it would bring your fever down..."

"Go for it, lay it on me."

Satoshi wiped Keiichi's face down gingerly before laying the wash cloth across his forehead. The cool sensation comforted Keiichi's burning head. He groaned as he struggled to close his eyes without them feeling like they were on fire.

"Do you want anything?" Satoshi asked, his voice full of concern. Keiichi let out a breathy sigh and shook his head no ever so slightly. "Want to go back to sleep?"

Satoshi took the open silence as a yes. He slid off the futon into a sitting position, his back resting against it.

"I'll be right here if you need anything." He assured the other, who's breathing gave away he was sleeping already. Satoshi looked over his shoulder at the sleeping brunette and sighed.

"I hope he gets well soon...He's fever seems really high..."

The blonde reached over to the book he'd been reading and picked back up on it. He was close to being finished and was eager to have the ending revealed to him. Keiichi had said it was good, and Satoshi expected nothing less. He soon found him engrossed in a world of words that was so much unlike his own. A life filled with crime, redemption, love, hate, and betrayal. Satoshi found himself thankful his life wasn't this exciting. He paused and set the book against his knees and sighed.

"What life...I don't remember...anything..." He could feel his good mood failing him, everything inside of him falling apart. He shook his head willing the thoughts away. He wasn't hopeless anymore. With Keiichi's help he could overcome this hell. He could remember.

This in mind, he picked the book back up and read until he turned the last page. He felt numb as he set the book on the ground next to him. Keiichi was right about the plot twists. They had all almost been a challenge to wrap his mind around. He would definitely be reading that book again someday. For now though, he brought himself to his feet and checked on Keiichi, who was sleeping soundly. He walked over to Keiichi's cluttered book shelf and picked another novel. It looked a bit longer than the one he had just finished but that wasn't a problem. Satoshi felt like he would be spending a lot of time up here, and reading gave him something to do. It occupied his mind which was in desperate need of distractions.

He took his seat against Keiichi's futon once more and opened it up to page one.

* * *

><p>He was five chapters into the book when he began to feel uneasy. The stressful atmosphere of the book had led him feeling anxious himself. It had grown darker outside and Satoshi was sure night would be upon them soon. Night felt so constricting and suffocating, and Satoshi couldn't fathom as to why. The voices grew louder at night, which was a definite factor. In darkness, he could not see, which troubled him greatly. The darkness made him feel alone. The blonde set the book down, closing it. He wasn't in the mood to read anymore.<p>

He sat up and directed his gaze towards the window in Keiichi's room. The drapes were opened just enough that he was able to see out of them. The sky was a pink and orange mixture that would soon be drained of all its luster and replaced with a dark, malevolent splotch that Satoshi wanted nothing to do with. He hugged his knees to his chest, wishing that Keiichi was well enough to offer him comfort. Glancing over at him, he knew the brunette had no intention of awaking anytime soon. Sighing, Satoshi turned back to the window.

"How long will I be able to hide here...how long until I can remember..." He muttered to himself, eyes now directed at his bare feet. They ached from all the running they'd been put through in the past days. He wiggled his toes as his thoughts consumed him. Darkness...he hated it. Even Keiichi's room had grown significantly dimmer, or maybe it was his imagination. Satoshi had problems distinguishing.

Darkness...brought on the dreams. Dreams he did not want to trifle with. Dreams he were afraid would unlock a dark truth he had repressed and continued to do so, for the sake of his own sanity.

He rocked in place until he rolled onto his back, letting his body splay out on Keiichi's floor. The room seemed to spin as he kept his eyes on the ceiling above. The thoughts were intoxifying; he was a dizzy delusional mess.

_"You have nothing to worry about here Satoshi..."_

_"We'll take good care of you."_

_"Sleep...sleep...you'll wake up when you're well."_

_"You're not well Satoshi."_

_"Satoshi...Satoshi...Satoshi."_

The blonde sat up abruptly, his heart quite possibly beating a hole through his chest. His body had broken out in a cold sweat, the voices still ringing in his head as he realized he was engulfed in complete darkness. He felt around with stiff, restricted movements. He felt safer when his hand brushed against the covers of Keiichi's futon. He pulled himself up onto Keiichi's futon, careful to not bump into the other. His eyes had adjusted to the dark room just enough to make out the resting body of Keiichi. He climbed next to the sleeping other and relaxed when their skin was barely touching. Satoshi let his head rest on the pillow, facing the brunette. His eyelids were lowered as a feeling of regret and guilt consumed him.

"I'm a wreck...the longer I'm here the more I realize it..." He whispered to the sleeping other. "I'm so sorry...I got you involved...I was so desperate to escape...But I didn't know what was in store after I left..."

Satoshi stayed there, wide awake. His eyes were still on the ceiling above, only this time the world was at a standstill. Time seemed to stop in this moment, going on infinite. The voices were quieter now, much to his relief. He was scared to sleep because that meant dreams. Dreams meant things he didn't want to see. He hadn't realized how hard his fingers were gripping the sheets until they started to ache. He released them and moved his stiff fingers with a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Kyosuke Irie paced around his clinic, a cup of lukewarm coffee in his shaking hand. He was wired and hadn't slept in what felt like days. He began to wonder if it really had been days; he concluded that even if it had been days, there were only more sleepless days and nights to come. The clinic was deathly silent at this time of night, and Irie was beginning to wonder if he was the only one still awake in Hinamizawa. His hands continued to tremble, unsure if it was from the temperature or the caffeine that coursed through his veins. He was sure this was his eighth cup of coffee that night alone, give or take a cup or two.<p>

He paced to the window overlooking the town and gazed out across the fields and shrines. It was beautiful, lit up by the eerie moonlight above. He sighed. It's no wonder his escapee wanted out so badly. A free spirited bird in the confinements of a cage did not last long, this Irie knew. It was cruel to keep a soul captive, but if the ignorant birdie knew not what the outside world held, weren't it more of a sin to release it?

Especially if that birdie was not well enough to fend for itself. There was a thing in existence known as natural selection and it was something Irie did not wish to find his birdie. He had to bring him back, safe and sound. He owed him, and his sister, that much at least.

Irie turned away from the moonlight and set his cup of coffee on his cluttered desks. Files and medical reports were tossed every which way in no fashion whatsoever. Irie let his hand graze over the contents, his eyes only seeing certain words.

"Comatose."

"Extreme psychosis."

"Paranoia and delusions."

"Self-harm.

"Houjou Satoshi."

"Satoshi."

Irie couldn't bear to see the report any longer; any reminders of the loss were not welcome. Irie could feel the effects of sleep deprivation catching up to him as he raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on, and the stress was not helping in the slightest.

_"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up safe and sound. We'll have him back in no time." _Takano had told him earlier that day, offering other words of meaningless comfort shortly after. Irie hadn't been listening, his thoughts elsewhere. He had called Inspector Ooishi not long after Takano went home for the day, hoping good news would welcome his eager ears. All he received were harsh words of reality and the fact that no clues involving Satoshi's whereabouts had turned up yet were extremely unsettling.

_"What if Satoko finds him..."_

Irie found that to be one of his biggest concerns. He hated to think of how excited she would be, the happiness she would feel, were he to show up. Then the crude disappointment of being forgotten, of her brother far from a sound state of mind. The idea made Irie near sick, or maybe that was just his empty stomach requesting he lay off the coffee.

There was a slight chance that seeing his younger sister would jog his memory, but Irie found that idea also unsettling. There was a great chance he would remember too much, and that was not something he wanted Satoko to witness. Remembering could be the unraveling of her big brother, and Irie did not want her to see beloved Nii-Nii falling to pieces that would be beyond repair. Irie rubbed his temples, willing his headache to leave. He needed to think. Irie grabbed his coat and almost considered going out and looking himself. The police, maybe they didn't know what they were doing. If Irie could only think like Satoshi, maybe, just maybe he would find his location. Weak knees and a spinning mind resulted in Irie landing on the floor, all logical signs telling him to wait. He sighed, groaning at his shaky body. He pulled himself to his feet and forced himself into a medical bed around the hall. He spent many sleepless nights in this bed and would spend many more. He shut his eyes, his head pounding. He knew it was a fruitless attempt at peace, but he felt no other option at this moment. He drifted off to a troubled sleep hours later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **And that takes care of that little update. Things will be picking up soon I'm sure. Thanks to all who have stuck with me in my hiatus and I hope to not take this long again. **


End file.
